Waiting KaidoxOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She wanted her life like everyone else's but being a Yakuza princess was hard to escape. Now she worries about her father everyday with one Seigaku regular on her mind as well.
1. Prologue

Wait for you (Kaidoxoc)

A/N: I don't own Prince of tennis or Tennis no Ojisama – how ever you call it. Hopefully you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Aiko come down here for a second." I heard his voice call out as I perked up from where I was laying on my fluffy bed.

Getting up and away from it, I headed to the pale purple door that kept my room away from everyone else. Waking out, I heard Dir En Grey playing through the speakers below me. Walking down the stairs, I got to the bottom, only to be tackled to the ground. All of it was caused by the men that love and would die for the gang.

"You called Isamu?" I asked as the music got turned down with my body leaning against the doorway.

"Yep Imouto-chan. Father would like to see you." He said with the same crazy grin on his face.

"Okay." I replied as I got up and walked away from him, hearing _Yurameki_ come on.

Opening the door, I saw his ocean blue eyes look up at my presence only to have happiness flare through his eyes – especially since I was his only blood. His black hair was in its usual style, slicked back with gel. It was like he was ready for something to go on.

"You needed me Father?"

"Yes I did. I need to give and explain something to you." He said as he leaned back in the black leather chair that seemed too big for him.

"What exactly is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at him.

He was always a mysterious man to begin with.

"You're my only child from your beautiful mother and I want you to be happy like any child. With your mother's passing recently, she left a will for me to leave you and give the locket she wore all the time." He explained as his hand dug into his jacket to his suit. He pulled out a heart-shaped lover with the kanji for love engraved into it.

I nodded, only to hit my head on one of the chairs in front of me. I swear I need to be put into bubble wrap like she said.

"Boss! We got trouble! They found us!" Isamu called out as he barged in, just as my hands had the locket in them. I knew who he was talking about – the police.

Father nodded, grabbing the gun that was in the holster by his side. "You, Mai, and Yasushi take her and get the hell out of here."

I looked back at him and asked, "Father?"

"I'll be okay. I won't get caught that easily. You know better than worry about me, worry about yourself." He said.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1 Seishun Gakuen

Chapter 1 Seishun Gakuen

It seemed like it took forever for the drive – even if I had stuff to do. Most of the time I slept while I worried about my father's safety. I was worrying about everyone's safety. We were just one big family that needed to be looked after.

Now who was guarding me, that was a different story.

Mai was one of the four girls – including myself – that was in the yakuza. She can be friendly but she can't be at times. She was protective over me like a mother. So in a way she was like a second mother to me. She bleached her hair so now it was blond. Her eyes were green. Unlike most members, she had her lip and nosed pierced with the family tattoo on her shoulder blade.

Everyone got the tattoo when they joined, meaning they were in the yakuza for life.

Isamu was like a brother I never had. He joined at the age of 15 after running away from Okinawa. Along with the family tattoo, he had a song bird on his calf to represent the mother he left behind. He always has his hair jelled back but it was soft brown locks. His ice blue eyes felt and looked like they could pierce you with one glance. His left ear was pierced.

Then finally there was Yasushi, the newbie to our family. He went through the trails easily which was a surprise to me. He had crazy unruly black hair – even if he brushes it like everyone else. His eyes are an unusual green like a yellow green.

"What are we gonna do now since we can't go into Kyoto for a while?" I asked while my eyes scanned the book that I held. The cool dusk air hit my face in various ways as I sat behind Mai as she drove.

"I guess we can go to Tokyo and hide for a while. Get new names and have you go to school." Mai said as she kept her eyes on the road but peered into the rearview mirror every so often.

"Yeah, I think she can go to Seishun Gakuen. It would be good for her; she can blend in so well." Yasushi mocked as I glared at him.

"Jerk." I mumbled as I tried to kick him with my barefoot but gave up. I tried to get into a comfortable sitting position which had my feet resting on the center consol.

"Its true. You might as well go to school while we're hiding." Yasushi said as he looked back at me. I could feel his stare.

"I don't care. I don't wanna go to school and that's finally. Now shut your mouth Yasushi." I said as I curled up in a ball, wanting to get back into my reading world.

While I was reading my romance horror novel, my world just went dark and I wasn't sure what was going on. I felt the car moving but then it stopped. I heard the door open and someone pick me up but that was it. That was all I remember.

When I woke up, I found myself covered by a comforter and sheet that was dark blue and purple. Looking around, I only found darkness in my gaze. I was scared of what was going on as I fumbled around to find a light or something.

I fell on my face after getting out of the bed to find a light switch. Then my world got light that blinded me at first.

"What are you doing Aiko?" Isamu asked as I looked up to see him standing there with only his boxers on his body.

I blushed and let my face lay back down in the carpet. "I-I was looking for the light."

"There's a lamp next to your bed. Next time use that." He growled as he turned around. I heard him grumbling about waking him up at one o clock in the morning for something so stupid.

I glared at him, getting up and closing the door when he should have. I wasn't sure if I was able to get to sleep but I didn't try yet. I walked around to the curtain to pull it open.

Neon lights filled my sight as I looked around to see stores of all kinds open. Street lights flashed every so often with cross walk signs blinking before every light change. People were walking around like they didn't have school or a job to go to in the morning. They were having fun and enjoying themselves.

"Tokyo." I muttered as I closed the heavy curtain. I was really in Tokyo when I dreamt of going with my father and mother. Then that happened and I only had my father to take care of me. Isamu and the others were there but they weren't the people that created me out of love.

I shook my head, shutting the light off once I had the lamp beside my new bed on. I had to get more sleep or I'll be a grump in the morning. Also from the looks of things, they already had me signed up for Seishun Gakuen.

Crawling into the still warm comforter and sheet, I shut the light off. My eyes took in the darkness once more before I laid down for more sleep. It seemed to evade me at first thanks to my thoughts keeping it away from me.

Then it fell on me like a blanket and I was out again. This time I was dreaming about when Isamu came into the yakuza.

"Aiko, get up." Mai called out as she shook me.

I growled as I laid there in the warm blanket, wanting more sleep.

"Get up now Hime. Your dad wouldn't like it if you missed your first day of school." Yasushi said in my ear.

I reached up and grabbed a hold of his neck, tightening my grip once I knew it was in my grasp. "I don't care. I rather sleep. What happened yesterday drained me."

Yasushi blinked as he gagged for the breath he needed that I was keeping from him.

Letting go, he started to gasp for that well needed breath that made his face go back to its original color instead of pale and blue lips. Getting out of the bed, I glared at all of them and walked out to use the bathroom.

I knew they were cooking something from the aroma that lingered in the air.

After using the restroom, I walked out into the kitchen to see Isamu standing at the stove with bacon sizzling in the pan.

"Morning."

"Oh morning Aiko. I hope you had a good night sleep besides getting up last night." He said with a smile.

I tried to return it but I just couldn't for some reason. It was because of the shock of what happened yesterday and mom. I sat down at the table with Mai sitting a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Drink up." She ordered in that motherly tone that she gets when she has something for me or anyone to do.

Grabbing the glass, I looked at the orangish content before chugging it down so I didn't have to hear her complain about me not finishing it. Setting it down gently, I looked out the window to see the morning sun peeking in between the buildings.

I heard something hit the wooden table, causing me to see the bacon sitting in front of me. I never liked eggs so all I'll eat is what's being served with it. Munching on the bacon, I saw Yasushi eyeing it up, wanting it.

"Don't touch it. Its mine." I growled like an animal trying to keep others away from its meal.

"Fine. Gez." He muttered as I smiled with accomplishment.

Once I was done, I left to get the skirt and top that was the girls' uniform for the school. Once that was over with, I was growling as I brushed my hair. I'm not that big of a fan on skirts or dresses. I'll wear pants or something under them whether they like it or not. With my hair in the familiar loose ponytail, I walked out the door to see my bag waiting at the door for me.

"Well I guess I'm off." I said as I waved to the three new family members that I had for a while.

"Do you want us to take you there? We can if you want us to." Isamu said as he got off the couch and started for the keys.

"No, I'm fine. I can walk and find it myself. If you drove me, I would not pay attention and mess with the radio. Do you want that?" I asked at the end as he sat back down next Mai.

"No, not really." He answered as he pouted a little.

"You can pick me up after school. Only for today though." I said with a little glare pointed at him; he can be a little too use to the habit.

"Fine." He muttered as I grabbed the bag and left for the first and miserable day of school.

Walking I paid attention while listening to my MP3 which I didn't say I wouldn't bring it. Stopping at a cross walk, I saw something next to me out of the corner of my eye. I ignored him or her and continued on my way when the light changed and allowed us to walk.

Before what seemed like hours, it only took minutes to get to the school that was getting attacked by students.

I bit my lip at getting the courage to walk through the open gates and go to the office for my schedule and anything else I needed.

"Hey what's wrong?" A guy asked, stopping at my side.

Looking over at him, I saw his eyes closed while his light brown hair hung loosely with a slight breeze pushing it back a bit.

"Nothing."

He nodded and walked away as I took a deep breath and walked in and straight to the office.

"May I help you with something?" Her voice told me she wasn't from around her with the way she talked through her nose.

"I'm here for my schedule." I explained as she looked up from where she filed her nails.

"So you must be Ms. Ikeda. Well wait here and I'll go get it." She ordered as she got up from her seat.

I turned around to sit down, only to slip and fall on my butt. Stupid air. Getting up with my butt pulsating from the pain, I sat down, trying to be nice to my behind when it didn't want to.

"Well here you go. The person you'll be shadowing will be here in a second or two." She said as she handed the slip of paper with my agenda.

I nodded, looking over the paper that had the first semester and second semester shown poorly. All it had was a 1 or 2 next to it. Then it had the eight periods listed for me but it didn't kick in until tomorrow since I had to shadow someone.

1 Gym

1 Geometry

1 English

1 Study Hall

1 Biology

1 Lunch

1 Japanese Study

1 Computer

2 Health

2 Geometry

2 English

2 Study Hall

2 Biology

2 Lunch

2 Japanese Study

2 Tennis Practice

I looked it over once more before the door opened and closed.

"You asked for me Mrs. Yamazaki?" A male voice asked as I perked up.

"Yes I did Momoshiro. You have someone to shadow you. Momoshiro meet Aiko." She said as she pointed to me.

He turned around and looked at me. His hair was gravity defying in my eyes and there was tint of blue in it. His purple eyes looked at me with curiosity.

Turning my music off with _Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey starting, I stuffed it into my bag as I raised my hand to shake his.

"Well Aiko-chan, its nice to meet you. Just call me Momo." He said with a smile on his face.

I nodded, getting up, only to lose my footing on the waxed floor which wasn't fun. I fell into his chest and prayed I didn't make a complete fool of myself.

"You okay?" He asked, holding my arms in his hands.

"Y-yeah I think so." I said quickly as I got off him, a blush heating my cheeks.

"Ok, good. Now let's go!" He cheered as we walked out.

Looking down at the paper, I saw my locker number which was 193. Being second year, I hoped they got better lockers then the first years. That's how it usually went.

"Well Aiko-chan, where did you come from?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Okinawa. I came here with my brothers and sister. My father's on a business trip in the states so he wanted me to stay with them until he came home." I lied, even if they were my family.

He nodded. "So how many brothers do you have?"

"I have two both of them are older. I'm the youngest out of all of them." I explained as I stopped at my assigned locker, taking the things I'll need out and the rest being put back in. Closing the door, I followed him again.

First class he had was Japanese Study. That went by quick, my introduces wouldn't happen until the next day which let me have a sigh of relief.

Then he went off to Biology which made me wonder why he was being so kind or if he was always like that.

Then he went off to English where I heard him laugh.

"Hey Mamushi we got a new student." He laughed a little as he pointed to me.

His only answer was a hiss as the bell rang for them to get in their seats.

I tried to figure out who he called Viper and what he or she looked like. I had my curious side getting to me which wasn't the thing I wanted. The last time I got curious, I about lost my right hand. Stupid Katsumi. His name shouldn't be Katsumi, it should be something that meant anger easily.

The rest of the classes went by in a blur but I noticed one thing. Momo would always call someone Mamushi and when I go to look, I find no one. It was like he was calling casper.

Lunch was quiet as I sat next to him as he laughed at a first year. I learned his name was Ryoma and he came from America.

"Momo where's the new girl?" A third year came and sat next to Ryoma, hugging him before he talked to my guide.

"Right here Eiji. Why?" He asked with a mouth full of cold pizza.

"Oh my gosh your adorable! You remind me of Mr Kuma!" The guy yelled as he smiled at me.

"This is Eiji Kikumaru, he's on the same team as me." Momo explained as I saw my death from the bear hug that Eiji gave me.

"Nice . . . to meet you too Eiji-sempai." I gasped out as I tried to get my breath – much like how Yasushi felt that morning.

"Sorry! I'm just so glad to meet you nya!" He chimed as he hugged me but not as tight before.

He ran off, making me blink at what just happened. "What just happened Momo-kun?"

"He's hyper all the time so you just got the full thing because your new." He explained as he smirked at me.

Lunch ended with me following him for his last two classes. I found out that we had 8th period for both semesters shared with him and whoever he called Mamushi.


	3. Chapter 2 Another Day

Chapter 2 Another Day

I stressed while looking at my empty locker. Once I was home, I was getting something that wasn't a skirt or dress on to make me feel normal again. I walked away with the door to it closed, only to fall on my butt again.

"Sorry." I spoke as I winced. In short, my rear was getting on my nerves with it all.

My answer was a hiss, making me look up to see a glare focus solely on me.

"I said I was sorry." I said as the guy walked away from me.

Getting up, I brushed myself off and started on my way back to the doors and the car that was waiting for me. I rolled my eyes at the rude man but pushed it off at him having a bad day or something.

"Maybe he doesn't like girls." I mumbled as I made my way to the parking lot that was around the corner for the teachers and visitors.

"Hey Aiko!"

I heard my name get called, only to get my curiosity acting up. I turned to see my guide waving at me with new clothes on. Was he allowed to do that on school grounds?

"Come here so you can meet everyone else!" He yelled as I raised my eyebrow. Everyone else?

Walking over, I was confused a little but I kicked it away, trying to look normal. "What is it Momo?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." He said as he walked away with me jogging to get to his side.

"So what are you doing in those clothes? You know its against the rules." I asked, glaring at him.

He blinked, probably confused then laughed. "I like you Aiko, I really do! This garb is for the tennis club. You'll see."

"Momo, why are you late nya? I mean, you know Tezuka will get mad at you." A voice called out as I stopped in my tracks, taking it all in.

"I'd like you to meet my teammates. Our captain isn't here yet but you'll see him soon enough." Momo explained, pointing to the members that just stood there.

I blinked, taking it all in. Eiji was on the bench balancing on one hand as he looked at us.

"What the bloody hell?" I squeaked, trying to get my normal voice back. I hate it when I get surprised, stupid squeaky voice.

"Okay? Well, I'll introduce you. Guys this is Aiko Ikeda. Aiko-chan, this is Eiji, Fuji, Kawamura, Ryoma, Sadaharu, Oishi, and unfortunately Kaido." He said, pointing who went with the name.

Eiji was the one that was balancing on one hand with his auburn hair in his eyes. His blue eyes held his energy, saying he was hyper.

Fuji, he was smiling. He had his eyes closed with his light brown hair being straight and some in his eyes.

Kawamura had spiky light brown hair with sideburns with black eyes. He waved shyly so he must be.

Ryoma, he was adorable. He was shorter then everyone else so he reminded me of a toddler stuck in a room with older kids. His hair was dark green with gold eyes.

Sadaharu, he was creepy looking. You couldn't see his eyes thanks to his glasses and his black hair was spiked everywhere. He reminded me of an evil scientist.

Oishi, he looked like he was a worrier. His ebony hair was cut into a bowl cut with strands hanging down in the front. His black eyes weren't calm at all.

Then the last person was Kaido. His black hair wasn't styled like the rest. It just hung there with it getting in his eyes. Then his eyes looked brown but black.

That was when it dawned on me. "YOU!"

He turned his attention and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You were the one that I ran into and didn't apologize or help me up. Didn't you daddy ever tell you to help women?" I asked loudly, glaring at him as I got into his face – the best I could anyway. I hate being short at five feet.

"Why should I help someone when I was going to be late?" He asked, not even answering my question. Then he hissed.

"Do you have a snake or something? Is that why you hiss?" I asked, pointing at him. That was when I heard everyone laughing as I felt his glare focused on me.

"Nice work Aiko-chan! Mamushi hates you now!" Momo yelled as he fell to the ground, holding his sides.

"What's going on here?" A voice that had a serious tone rang out through the courts, scaring me.

I turned to see a man with his brown eyes visible through the glasses. His brown with blond highlights hair was neatly groomed, reminding me of the jerk we had in the gang. His name was Mitsu or something.

"Everyone, 10 laps now!" He yelled, making everyone stop laughing and groan from the punishment.

It was quiet, too quiet for my taste so I started to try to listen for something.

"And what are you doing here? Girls' don't have practice today." He asked.

So this must be Tezuka. Great, I pissed him off.

"Momoshiro, h-he called me-me over sir. He wanted to intro-introduce me t-to everyone." I explained shakily with stuttering in it.

He nodded and went back to being silent.

During that time, I inched away, not wanting to get into trouble some more then high tailed it to the parking lot. While running, I saw Isamu sitting on the car's hood, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where have you been Hime? I was half tempted to start searching the grounds for you." He hollered at first but stopped when he saw I wasn't hurt.

"I was meeting the boys' tennis club that's all. Gez." I muttered at the end, only to feel his stare on me. "Isamu, you better not spaz again or I'll kick you."

"You were talking to boys my hime. You know better then to do that. I mean, they could hurt you or rape you."

I felt my eyelid twitch, he didn't listen and now he was overreacting again.

"SHUT UP ISAMU!" I yelled, kicking his shin.

He started to hop around, holding his leg as he repeated itai.

I smiled, only to feel it disappear as I turned. It feels like I lived two days instead of one today. I wonder why?


	4. Chapter 3 Brand New Day

Chapter 3 Brand New Day

My eyes fluttered opened by the morning sun falling into them. And it didn't help with the fact that Yasushi was shaking the bed, like he was screwing it or something. . . wait. EW!

"Yasushi, get the hell off my bed! Now!" I screamed in his ear, hoping he got the message – which I highly doubt.

"Aiko, its time to get up for another day of school!" He cheered with a big goofy smile on his face.

I shook my head, falling back onto my bed, covering my face with the plushy pillow that I was laying on moments ago.

"Get up Aiko! Please, I don't want Isamu after me." He pleaded. He must of had Pepsi before he came to get me up.

"I don't wanna! I wanna sleep and not put up with Tezuka again. He scares me." I shivered, remembering his cold stare that he gave me yesterday.

"Get up Aiko, please. Just listen to him and tomorrow you can sleep in. How does that sound?" Mai asked as she leaned in the doorway.

"Fine with me . . . I guess." I muttered at the end as I crawled out of the nice warm bed. Rubbing my nose, I glared at Yasushi as he smiled with achievement from it all.

"You didn't win it. Mai did." I ruined his mood, making him bow his head with defeat as his ruse got figured out.

Mai snickered as I walked past her, with my uniform and bra in hand.

Walking down the hall, I made my way to the bathroom, only to open the door.

"Get out Aiko!" I heard a voice yelled, causing me to get out of my daze.

I looked up to see Isamu looking at me with his towel around his waist, with some of it just coming off with his grip on it. Water dripped off his body with some drops gliding across the scarless skin.

A blush brought heat to my face as I turned around, slamming the door behind me as I covered my face with my hands. How can I ever see him again? I mean, he was practically naked.

Walking with my clothes covering my face, I went back to my room, only to run into like five walls.

"Is something the matter Aiko?" Mai asked as I shoved her and Yasushi out of my room.

"Don't wanna know. That's all I'm saying." I said, slamming the door and locking it. Getting undressed, I shook my head, trying my best to get the image out of my mind. It didn't work as I got into the skirt with only a bra on. Getting the top on, I heard pounding on the door. I guess it was either him or Yasushi.

Peeking out, I looked up to see an embarrassed Isamu who was also blushing from the bathroom incident.

"About what happened . . . we all make mistakes. I should have said something to Mai or Yasushi. My fault." He said then bowed in respect. If my father wasn't the oyabun, then I would kick his ass.

"It happened. Now go so I can dress and get ready for school." I ordered, closing the door the rest of the way, turning away from it. Getting my socks on, I left for breakfast which was a rice ball and Kuri Gohan. Taking the last of my orange juice and milk, I stuck my tongue out in disgust. Orange juice and milk is not a good combination.

Slipping on my shoes, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

"No goodbyes! I feel unloved!" I heard Yasushi holler at me, making my laugh at him. He's so clueless at times.

Running to the end of the block, I met up with Momo surprisingly and the first year – Ryoma I think his name was.

"Hey there Ai-chan. Ready for another day, are ya, are ya?" Momo asked as he poked my arm.

"A little. I just wanted to sleep." I said, sticking out my lip for a pout.

"Made made dane." Ryoma muttered as he walked away, making Momo gap at him.

"Hey! Don't say that to a lady Ryo-chan!" Momo called out as he followed the shorter boy.

I stayed behind, walking slower and enjoying the scenery that was around me. It wasn't much like Kyoto but it has to do. Turning on my Mp3, I heard Jimmy Wayne with _I Will_ play through the headphones, making me try to remember the keys to the piano. Then try to sing with it.

If only I remembered the lessons Mom gave me when I was little.

Without paying any attention and being in a daze, I fell to the ground on my butt. Looking up, it was Kaido who was glaring at me once again. With this, it made me pissed which wasn't normal if I get pissed at someone that glares all the time.

"What's your problem? I mean, lighten up and stop acting like it's the end of the world. Call the suicide hotline and get the help you need." I yelled, glaring back at him.

I stared into the ebony eyes, almost like I was going to lose myself in them. It was like I wasn't sure if I could escape them if I fell into them. I wasn't sure why but they intrigued me.

"You think I'm suicidal fshuu. Let's see here, I don't cut or think suicide. Do I really look emo or goth to you fshuu?" He asked, adding a couple hisses in it.

I walked away, not wanting to fight with him – even if I did picked it – listening to Eminem and _Sing for the Moment_.

Entering the school grounds, I avoided the bear hug that Eiji offered when he went to glomp me. Taking the headphones out with the compact music player turning off, I stuffed it into my pocket.

"Morning . . . Aiko-chan." Kawamura greeted shyly.

I smiled, nodding to him as I made my way to my locker.


	5. Chapter 4 Challenge

Chapter 4 Challenge

I stopped at my locker and opened the door.

"So I'm suicidal? Answer me." He demanded as I felt my eyebrow twitched. He's pissing me off and I don't think Isamu, Mai, or Yasushi wants me get into a fight on the second day of school.

"Answer me!" He yelled, snapping the last nerve.

I spun around, throwing the door shut. I grabbed a hold of his front, pushing him against the wall. I heard people run to see it with the chanting of fight echoing.

"You want me to answer you. I will. You seem like you are. Now lighten up or I will force that light into your fucking ass." I threatened, glaring at him from the coldest glare I inherited from both sides of my blood.

He glared back, only to have my hand shoved off his front.

"What was that about? No one usually does that unless its Momo." Eiji said, shaking me as I glared at the ebony haired teen.

"He shouldn't have pissed me off. He needs to lighten up and he didn't take my advice. Then he snapped my nerve – I'm short tempered – and I had to do something about it." I explained as I saw everyone part for him as he made his way away from me.

"You're lucky at that. Don't do it again please! I don't want to lose you to him Ai-chan!" Eiji cried as he gave me a tight hug, not like his bear hug.

"Why do you get so attached to people Eiji-sempai?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know. I guess I rather have bonds and be on peoples' good sides then on their bad sides." He explained, smiling shyly.

"What's his problem?" I asked, nudging my head in the direction Kaido went in.

"I don't know. He's not easy to read, everyone can't figure him out except for Sadaharu-sempai." Eiji said, walking a bit with me following behind him.

"Isn't he the one with the glasses? The really thick ones?" I asked, sighing at the end as I stopped at my locker since we made a complete circle. Opening the door, I dug my gym clothes out. I'm going to be a grouch for the rest of school until 2nd semester came.

"Yep." He answered as I closed the door, pushing the lock shut also.

"Well I'll see ya around Eiji-sempai." I called as I walked away from him.

"No hug?" He pouted, making me run up and hug him quickly then run down the hall so I wouldn't be late for class on the real first day of school for me.

I got into the door of the girls' changing room just as the bell rang. "I'm safe and sound!"

With my little cheer, I got weird looks from some as they stood there half naked or pulling the gym clothes on.

That was when I fell to the tile floor with the door hitting me.

"Hey there Sakuno. Look. We got a new girl!" Someone cheered as I got up, rubbing my back as I got up.

"We did?" She asked as I brushed myself off.

"Yep, she's right here!" Someone tugged on my arm as I blinked. I was really confused.

First period ended strangely with me introducing myself at the end because the teacher forgot me. I feel loved – not!

Walking back from the Gym, I made my way to my locker. I felt stares on me all was from that first year who looked like he was half dead.

Stopping at my locker, I heard the hiss on my right, telling me his locker was next to mine. Grabbing my geometry book, I dropped off the bag and closed the door. Pushing the lock shut, I heard another hiss. I blinked, looking over from the corner of my eye.

"You know something. That wasn't lady like this morning. Maybe I should teach you a lesson. Tonight, whether Tezuka-sempai hates it or not, I'm showing you not to mess with me." He growled as he glared down at me.

"How tough little boy?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"Tennis." He challenged.


	6. Chapter 5 Screwed

Chapter 5 Screwed

I watched him walk away, making me growl out and punch my locker. Ignoring the pulsing pain in my hand, I started to walk to Geometry.

I'm screwed, no fucked. I don't know how to play tennis. He knows that, I'm sure of it. That's why he did that. Ugh, I hate my life. Looking around, I saw Momo from the crowd. Running up, I grabbed his arm, jerking it so he would look at me.

"Hey there Ai-chan. What's up?" He asked.

"Can you teach me how to play tennis? Kaido challenged me since I pulled that stunt this morning. Please Momo, teach me! I'll do anything in payment! Just teach me please!" I begged, getting on my knees and bowing to him. It was like I was bowing to my father for forgiveness like I got into trouble.

"He did? No wonder he was in a bad mood then normal today. I guess I can give you a few tips on playing. How about we eat lunch quickly then head to the courts. Just remember." He said, winking as he turned around and went off.

I nodded, walking up the steps to Geometry. I tried to get my mind off the challenge he made but it just stuck with me through class and introduction.

I sighed, sitting down in my seat as the teacher started to ramble on about how to do to geometric proofs. I hate those things!

When the bell rang, I practically ran out the door and to my locker.

"Hey there Aiko-chan." Someone said, making me turn to see Oishi walking beside me.

"Oh hey there Oishi-sempai." I said, smiling a little.

"So is everything going okay today?" He asked as I stopped at my locker.

"Fine. Except for Kaido challenging me. Other then that, fun, fun, fun." I said, rolling my eyes to show I was being sarcastic.

"I heard about that from Momo. He also said you never played tennis before. Well I can help." He said. He reminds me of a mother, I don't know why though.

Reminding me of my mother, she was really caring. I bit my lip, trying to keep those thoughts out of my mind but they just kept coming. Shutting the door with my books in hand, I nodded to Oishi and left.

Mom, why did you have to do that? Why leave dad and I like that? In a way so violent.

Opening the door, I walked in to feel the tension in the air. Looking up, even if I was ready to cry at any second, I saw Momo and Kaido glaring at each other with the other in his face.

I set my books down on what I thought was Momo's desk and walked up. I was getting pretty sick of it. Walking up to them, I got in between and grabbed their shirts. Letting go of Momo's, I got their attention.

"What do you think your doing shorty fshuu?" Kaido asked with the hiss.

I smiled, something that wasn't common with me nowadays. I used the body weight I had, pushing him to the ground and to the wall.

"How about you start acting like a man instead of a child Kaido? Grow up and stop picking fights." I hissed, glaring down at him.

"What if I don't?" He asked, getting up.

"I will make sure your death is an accident. I know how to do that, so start listening up you suicidal brat." I hissed, hearing the room fall silent with the bell going off. I smiled in a dangerous way as I started walking away, grabbing my books to stand in the front of the room.

"So your Aiko Ikeda?" The teacher asked after she did attendance.

I nodded, smiling as if nothing happened that she didn't know about.

"Let me see here. You'll be sitting behind Kaoru Kaido." She said, pointing to the third row the last seat that was free in it.

I swore my heart skipped a beat at seeing his death glare focused on me. Itching my head, I made my way with my stuff, only to fall to the floor with it falling everywhere.

Some laughed, saying I was a klutz but I ended that with my glare. Getting up, I started to gather my things, placing them on the desk.

"Next time you try that, I will kill you." I whispered into his ear as I got up, walking a couple feet and into my seat.

With that taken care of, she started to talk about reading aloud to practice our English which was easy. I blame my father dealing withe mafia when I was younger. Some of their lesser members would come and talk to me, teaching me English when they came.

He ended that contact a few years back when the head of that family got caught with murder. So I don't get that teaching anymore.

"Aiko, can you please read us the fourth paragraph on page 25?" She asked.

I stood up, flipping the book to the correct page and started to reach. I was getting flustered as I continued. I hate speaking in class.

With it finally done, I wanted to collapse into my seat but didn't.

She smiled and called on someone else to continue reading.

I just wanted out of there. Glancing at the clock, I had twenty minutes left in this hell – and I was sitting behind the teen that made it hell.

Reading a head, some words were unfamiliar to me but when they got to it, it made sense. I hate it that I'm weird like that.

When the bell rang, I saw a shadow come over me. Looking up. I smiled at seeing it was Momo instead of Kaido. I sighed with relief as I got out of my seat.

"Is he giving you any problems?" He asked, following me out the door.

"Yeah, he's the one that made me fall and make a complete fool of myself." I said, glaring with that thought on my mind.

He sighed, walking away from me to his locker.

I made my way to the library where the study hall was. Finally some piece and quiet.

Wrong. Kawamura and Fuji were in there. They kept bugging me with questions as to where I used to live and what my family did.

During that time, I learned that Kawamura was going to inherit his family's sushi shop and Fuji wasn't sure what he was going to do when it came to career wise.

"So Aiko-chan . . . do you like Seigaku?" Kawamura asked in his own shy way.

"In a way I do and in a way I don't Kawamura-sempai." I answered, smiling.

In a way he was cute with the way he was so shy but yet he was confident.

I sighed, putting in my headphones and turning on _Mellow Melody_ by Ceui. I had it down where I could hear the music but them also if they wanted to talk some more.

By the time I was reading the book I grabbed off the shelves, I was mouthing the words to the sound.

"Aiko-chan, how many siblings do you have?" Fuji asked.

I froze as I looked up. I don't know how many I have if you want to count the entire yakuza. "I have three. I have two brothers and one sister."

He nodded, falling for my lie.

When the bell rang for who knows how many times, I went off to Biology.

Walking into the room, I sat down in the back since my name was written on a piece of paper. Taking the headphones out, I stuck them into my pocket as the tardy bell rang.

This continued until lunch came and I had Momo waiting at my locker, glaring at Kaido. I swear I'll have to kill him.

"Hey Momo." I said, waving to him as my glare was focused on the other second year.

"Hey Ai-chan. Let's get going so we can practice." He said, rushing me to grab my books for Japanese Study.

We walked from my locker as I heard a hiss escape the ebony haired teen that was standing there, glaring at us.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I think its chicken stir fry with rice of course. Fruit, milk and salad I think." He answered, getting a gurgle from my stomach. He started to laugh at it, making me blush.

"Aiko-chan!" Eiji cheered, making me fall to the floor as he glomped me. I blushed, noticing how close we were.

"Um. Eiji-sempai can you get off please. You're a little to close and your smothering me." I said, choking a little.

"Gomensai Ai-chan! I hope your okay nya!" He said, looking over me. It was something my father would do if he was around right now.

Biting my lip, I tried to hold back my laugh, only to let it out.

"Did something happen Ai-chan?" Eiji asked, blinking.

"You remind me of my dad! He would do that! Oh my God that's so funny." I laughed, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I laughed a bit harder, feeling my sides ache from it all.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I got up from the floor and walked with them to a table. Looking around, I saw Kaido sitting by himself as he mumbled words under his breath, his hands formed for a prayer. Shrugging, I sat down in between Momo and Ryoma.

Ryoma looked around, only to nod.

They all got up and jumped into line, dragging me along.

People complained about it until Momo flashed a smile, with all of them falling silent. I hope that works every time.

Getting my food, I paid with the money I took out of Isamu's wallet and walked out to sit at the table.

"So why does Kaido sit by himself?" I asked, before I took a bite of my stir fry. Sticking my tongue out, I open ate the chicken that was in it. The rice, it was mush.

"He's pretty much a loner. You gotta ask Sadaharu how he gets through him but he says is patience and all this other stuff." Fuji chuckled.

I still want to know how he can see with his eyes closed. I want to know damn it!

Grabbing my apple, I took a bite of it with it being finished in a dozen if not more bites. I didn't even mess with the salad, knowing the Italian dressing wasn't looking so great. With that over with, the milk was left to be my victim, getting sucked up through the straw.

I set my trash on Ryoma's tray, earning a glare from the first year.

I sighed, leaning back until my feet touched Eiji's on the other side. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him jerk up then blush as he looked down.

"Nothing's going on Eiji-sempai." I said, seeing Momo do the same to Ryoma's tray.

"You people are lazy." Ryoma said, glaring at me and him.

"But we love you Ryoma-kun." I said, rubbing my cheek on his. Getting up, I followed Momo to the doors that led outside.

"Where are you guys going?" Fuji asked, leaning back as he turned.

"I gotta teach her some tennis or she's gonna have her butt handed to her by Kaido after school." Momo replied as he opened the door for me.

I didn't hear Fuji say anything else as we walked to the courts that were deserted.

"First thing's first, here." Momo said, digging around in his bag then handing me a blue racket.

I blinked, taking it and looking at it.

"First thing I want you to do is get on that side of the court and I'll hit the ball to you. Return it." He ordered as I ran to the side he told me to get on.

Getting ready, I saw him hit the ball. I ran to the left pocket, hitting it back with it bouncing at him.

"Put some more strength into it this time. Tennis is all about power. Just don't hit it so hard that it'll go out." He instructed, hitting the ball after picking it up.

I put more force into it, seeing it bounce only once before he hit it back – to the right this time. I hit it, watching the ball with the most keen eye. I was like a predator watching its prey before it struck.

He grabbed the ball, holding it before bouncing it a bit.

"Okay now I'm going to be doing that with a mixture of volleys."

"What are those?" I asked, confused a bit.

"They're short hits, they're mostly focused near the net. Lobs are long ranged, mostly focused on the baseline." He said before hitting the ball, it making me run to the net since it was shorter then the rest.

After running back and forth, up and down, I felt my lungs burning from being so worn out.

"You did good for your first time. I'm guessing your father had you run?" He asked.

I nodded, gasping a bit as I laid there, just wanting the burning from my lungs to stop.

Then the bell rang with me running to pick my stuff up from Kawamura's arms then walk to Japanese Study.

With that class over, I was still a gasping a little but not as bad. Walking to my locker, I dropped the new books off and turned around. I saw Kaido walking this way, like he was all that. If he met my family then he wouldn't be strutting like a rooster with a whole bunch of hens to impress.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way to Computer, only to fall on my butt.

"Sorry." Someone said as I looked up to see them.

It was thick glasses again, I think his name is Sadaharu.

"Its okay." I said, brushing myself off as I got up. Then it dawned on me.

"You're Sadaharu-sempai right?" I asked.

"That's right." He answered.

I cheered for the correct answer in the side, only to keep my face serious.

"How do you hang out with Kaido? He's a jerk." I asked, putting what I thought of him out there.

"It's easy, you just have to break that tough layer of him. That's only twenty percent chance of someone doing that." He answered.

I felt my eyelid twitch from the statistic he just gave me. He's a math geek. I walked away, nodding with a bow. I ran up the two flights of stairs and into the room.

"What's wrong Mamushi? You didn't like that I taught you a lesson. How about you start treating her with respect then?" Momo said as he started down at something.

I walked around the table that had three computers on it to see Kaido laying on the ground with Momo standing over him. My eyes focused on the busted lip that started to swell from the punch that Momo laid on him.

"Momo?" I asked, walking up to him.

He turned around to look at me then down at Kaido. "I'm just teaching him a lesson for ya Ai-chan. He needs to be a gentleman when it comes to you."

"I can take care of myself Momo. If he wants to show me a lesson by doing something that I know nothing about then, let's do it. I'll learn and I will win after who knows how many matches." I said, glaring down at the ebony haired boy as he wiped at his lip.

"Like you have anything to say. All you are is a stuck up brat that doesn't know anything on how to work for something fshuu. You need to grow up." Kaido hissed.

I tilted my head to the side a bit. "I need to grow up huh? I worked for everything that I earned. I did chores around the house that no one would do. I did dangerous stuff that my father said not to do but I did it anyway. If I could, I would go back in time and say goodbye to my mother before she did what she did. She saw it as a way to get out. She didn't even say goodbye to me or my father."

I felt my throat get tight as I tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Memories of her were in my mind as I closed my eyes. Biting my lip, I bit down harder to get the memories away.

"Aiko-chan." Momo said, touching my shoulder.

I shoved it away, allowing myself to show the weakness that my father taught me to not show. I ran out of the room just as the teacher walked in. I ran down the steps, falling down them but I didn't care. I continued on my way as I let the tears fall freely for once. For the pain I still had in my heart from the thing that my mother did.

What some yakuza thought was the most honorable thing to do. I didn't care what they think, its what my mother thought. Did she think about who she was leaving behind? The pain she would cause? Would she understand what I would miss out on things that mothers and daughters' do together? Did she think about those things or just did it like she wasn't human at all?

I ran out of the building and to the gates where I fell to my knees, just wanting to escape the pain that she caused. I curled up into a ball, having my legs cover myself so I wouldn't get in trouble. I let the long held tears out as I let my weaknesses show for who knows how long.

I sniffled, laying my head back onto the cool iron as I stared up at the ivory clouds. Was she looking down at me, watching me cry over her death? Was she regretting it?

I hope she was. I wanted her to regret that- that thing she did to make me this way.

"Ai-chan." I heard my nickname get called but I didn't listen or look around for it.

I laid my head on my knees, wanting the pain out of my body of her death. I wanted it all gone. I wanted my suffering gone. All of it to be gone.

"Ai-chan."

This time I looked up to see Momo kneeling in front of me, reaching out to touch my shoulders. Once he did, I tackled him, hugging him to let more of my tears out. I let out a scream, wanting the miserable pain out. I hugged him tighter, wanting it to pass from my body and into the air.

"Ai-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling his hand pet my tricolor hair. "You can tell me."

"My mother, she's gone." I sniffled, letting some of the tears into his uniform.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She-she," I stuttered, not wanting to talk about it but yet I wanted it out there, "she committed suicide a couple years back."

He hugged me in response to it as I let more tears fall.

"Its going to be okay. I'll be there for you, everyone will be there for you. I'll tell them if you want me to. Just give me the word." He shushed, comforting me in my broken state.

"Go ahead, even tell that brat Kaido. Maybe he'll show some pity."


	7. Chapter 6 Match and Set

Chapter 6 Match and Set

I wasn't sure when the tears stopped but I felt tired from it all. I just wanted to lay down and sleep it off.

I remember Momo holding me, comforting me when I was at my lowest.

"Don't tell my brothers and sister this? They don't need to know, or they'll tell dad about it." I said, praying he wouldn't.

"I won't Ai-chan." He said, hugging me one more time before he got up.

I followed suit and walked behind to class.

"Did the teacher tell you to go after me?" I asked, looking at the cement that was around me.

"No, I just followed I guess." He answered, making me feel a little bit better.

We got back into the room, hearing it fall silent as the teacher getting out of his seat.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Ikeda. Now take a seat." He ordered, sitting back down.

I followed Momo until I sat next to him, with my back to Kaido.

"We're doing exercise six if you want to follow Aiko." He said, clicking on something.

I nodded, flipping the book to the page and opening what it asked to open.

By the last minute of class, I was struggling a little since I haven't been in a real classroom for a while – all thanks to dad worrying about my safety. The next time I see him, I'm going to give him serious hell, even if he calls.

Then the bell rang, with my nightmares coming true and Momo helping me locate what the exercise asked.

"Get ready to be beat brat." Kaido said as he walked pass.

"I think you'll get the beating Kaido." Momo said, smiling with confidence.

He didn't say anything else, so he must have rolled his eyes.

Shutting off the computer that had Momo's password in since they didn't have mine yet. Glaring at the screen, I followed Momo to my locker to get the extra clothes I brought so I could change. I hate this uniform!

"Go Ai-chan!" Eiji cheered as he stood behind the chain link fence with a headband around his forehead, saying go Aiko. Kawamura, Fuji, and Ryoma sat there watching. Momo was being the ref which pissed Kaido off. Oishi was pacing, being the worrier that he was.

I stood on the north side of the court while Kaido had the other half, a green bandana holding his hair back. Holding the racket that Momo lend me, I did a silent pray, hoping I win this.

"One set. Kaido to serve." Momo said, leaning over to watch the match a bit.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on Kaido and the yellowish green ball that was in his hands.

He bounced it a bit before throwing it up in the air, hitting it before it was half way to the ground.

I ran after it, hitting it back as I glared at him.

It went like that until the ball went crazy, going one way then another. Watching it, I ran the way it was going for the final.

Hitting it back, I smiled, seeing that was his secret but it was figured out.

It went on like that, until I managed – somehow – to lob the ball pass him.

"Advantage Aiko." Momo said.

I looked up, seeing Mai, Yasushi, and Isamu shaking their heads, smiling. I stuck my tongue out at them before serving the ball.

After what seemed like forever, I had to win the last set – surprisingly enough – and then I would be in the clear. Giving me bragging rights and showing him up.

"What's wrong little girl? You think your gonna win this thing. Think again!" He yelled at the end, hitting the ball with his hardest.

"Don't call Aiko that!" Isamu yelled, waving a fist as he tried to get to him only to have Mai hold him back.

I grinned, running to the ball and hitting it back which was surprising me also.

Sweat was on my brow, making me wipe at it quickly.

"Slowing down brat! Don't go soft on me!" He yelled, hitting the ball back with the same technique he used earlier.

I glared, hitting it back volleying it.

"Game set. Aiko wins 5-1."

I fell to the court floor, enjoying the feel of shorts.

"Aiko!" Isamu yelled, probably running up to me. He came into my vision, shaking me.

"Are you okay Aiko?" He asked.

"Birdy. Fine. Kitty!" I yelled at the end, then fell into the blackness that was in my mind.

_"Hey mom, what's up?" I heard my younger, childish voice ask._

_"Nothing Aiko. Do you want to help me with this?" She asked, holding up her cook book that was passed down in her family for years._

_I nodded, grabbing a chair and setting it against the counter._

_"But Mrs. Ikeda. Hime can't do anything that could hurt her." Isamu said. He was assigned my body guard at the time, I still think he is._

_"She's not going to get hurt Isamu-kun. If she did, I'm her mother so I know how to take care of her. Now let us cook and bond." She explained, glaring at him slightly with her sapphire blue eyes._

_"Yes ma'am." He said, bowing before he walked away._

_"Aiko, don't live in this family. Disown them or you will be controlled for the rest of your life." She said, looking at me with pain in her eyes._


	8. Chapter  7 My Pain in the Ass

Chapter 6 My Pain in the Ass

I wasn't sure why I was seeing something that I experienced when I was little. Maybe it was my unconscious mind playing tricks on me. I don't know.

I opened my eyes, only to do a series of blinks as I looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, sitting up.

"The infirmary." Isamu's voice answered as I turned to look at him. He, Mai, and Yasushi sat in the chairs, looking at me.

"I take it I'm in trouble." I said, raising an eyebrow with the statement/question. Biting my lip, I waited for the verdict.

"In a way yes and in a way no. We came over to tell you that your father called. He's fine. He and some others are hidden somewhere in the Kanto region." He explained.

I felt my body get excited from the news of my father's safety but kinda pissed at how he didn't try to wait until I got home. I sat there, looking at them.

"Anything else?" I asked, knowing I needed information.

"Nope, he just wanted to check up on us and see how we're all doing. Especially you since you're the only heir to the family." Mai said, explaining what I already know.

Biting my lip, I got up and walked to the door.

"Hime, are you sure you want to walk?" Isamu asked, getting up with the chair scooting back.

"I thought my father told you if we ever go in public, you never call me that. Now let me be alone for a while." I hissed, opening the door and walking out.

I didn't know where I was going to go. All I wanted to be was be alone with no one bugging me. No one tormenting me because of the life I have.

I picked my pace up, turning it into a jog until I came to a river. Sitting down, I looked at its water as it shined in the almost setting sun. I knew they would come looking for me and then I would have to put up with another lecture. Then something else would happen.

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes as I tried to focus on that pain instead of anything else. I couldn't. My mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that I played tennis and beat the guy I hate.

I laid down, letting the soft grass touch my face as I looked out on the water.

"Aiko, what are you doing here?" I heard someone ask but I didn't look up. I knew who it was from the way he talked.

"I don't know. I just ran Sadaharu-sempai." I answered, looking at the sparkling that happened when the sun hit the water just right.

"Come on Sadaharu-sempai, let's get this done so we can get home and do our homework." His voice said, letting me hear footsteps hit the grass.

I watched the water until they came into the view, making me somewhat blush.

Sadaharu sat down in the grass, opening a notebook and saying things to Kaido.

Kaido on the other hand, he wasn't wearing a shirt but was wearing the white shorts he wore today. His body was lean, but had enough meat on his bones to make him look like he was eating. His muscles shown through the tight skin as I laid there, feeling something crawling on my face. He got into the water – after taking his shoes and socks off – letting the water go to his knees.

"Ready when you are sempai." He said, looking up at the third year who tossed a long cloth to him.

I was confused at what the purpose the cloth had but I guess I can lay and watch.

He set it down into the water, only to pull the watered down cloth up, doing this repeatedly.

He was training, getting better at stamina and endurance.

Closing my eyes, I took a breath, a calm one, opening them to watch him. I saw him look up from the cloth a couple of times to either talk to Sadaharu or look around. I guess he's a bit conscious about working out with someone like me watching. He'll have to get use to it because I think I like it here.

Sitting up, I felt my phone go off, showing a picture of Isamu on the front. Flipping it open, I went to say hello but got an earful from him.

"I'm fine Isamu-kun. I'm sitting by the river. I'll come home in a couple minutes. Just let me get a bit more relaxed and then I'll come home. Okay?" I asked, praying he would understand. He's to stubborn at times.

I closed the phone before he could say anything because a shadow came over me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, making me look up to see the bandana tied in his hair still.

"I'm not allowed to sit, lay, or relax. You act like you're in the yakuza but you're not. I know what it's like so don't try to impress me." I said, glaring at him.

"Get going. I don't need you watching me train." Kaido hissed as he knelt down in front of me.

"I'm allowed to sit here. I don't see your name on this piece of land. If someone should get home, it should be you." I hissed back, getting into his face.

"You are really bitchy, you know that? You must get that from your mother. Or is it your father?" he asked, sneering at me.

"None of your concern bastard." I hissed, getting up only to have my head make contact with the concrete.

He hovered over me, looking into my eyes or face. "I best be in a better mood tomorrow Aiko Ikeda. If not, I will make sure I kick your ass with my fists and kicks."

I didn't listen to his threat and spat in his face.

"And I'll defend myself easily." I hissed, getting out from under him.

I walked away from him, heading home – letting the blush consume my face. I didn't know why this was happening to me. Shaking my head, I ran into a pole.

"Goddamn it! Why do you deities hate me? Is it because I'm like this?" I screamed, kicking the pole until I started hopping around on one foot.

"Itai!" I screamed into the evening air, holding my foot until I fell.

"Kaido, you're a big pain in the ass. My ass." I muttered, looking over in his direction and glared.

Getting up, I walked home, knowing there was a lecture coming when I entered the door.


	9. Chapter 8 She's a Big Ass Pain

Chapter 7 She's a Big Ass Pain

His eyes focused on her retreating figure, glaring at her.

"Can we continue Kaido?" Sadaharu asked as he looked at the both, then wrote something down.

"Yeah." He answered, taking his gaze off the tricolor haired teen and down the awaiting river. He walked down the grass and back into the water, trying to ignore the thoughts that surfaced in his mind. All was about her for strange reason.

Shaking his head, he let the cloth touch the water again, pulling it up once it was drenched with the liquid. He grunted, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind as he continued to do the training that his sempai told him to do.

"That's good enough for today Kaido. Let's go home." Sadaharu said, closing the green notebook with a dull thud.

He nodded, wading through the current and back onto dry land.

"You're improving your endurance by two percent each week. Continue with your training." Sadaharu said, earning a bow of gratitude from the underclassman.

Grabbing his discarded shirt, he walked up the hill and on his way home. All the while he walked with the setting sun to his back, he couldn't stop thinking of that girl.

"Aiko Ikeda. What the hell did you do to me?"


	10. Chapter 9 Dreaming

Chapter 8 Dreaming

_My skin quivered under the slimy touch that left a trail that followed the cause. I couldn't open my eyes but I felt scales trace my skin repeatedly. Mellow Melody by Ceui was in the background as I rolled over, letting the exotic skin touch my bare back._

A gasp escaped my mouth as I sat up straight in my bed. My hands were balled into fists with the comforter in them. Looking around, I saw I was in my room with nothing out of the normal. Touching my lips, they felt weird to me somehow.

Laying back down, I tried to think of who that voice belonged to. It didn't sound like Momo's or anyone that I was friends with at school.

Closing my eyes, I stared at the darkness that was brought on by it, only to have them open wide.

"Hell no!" I screamed, sitting up and hitting the mattress with my fist.

It can't be his voice; it can't be him.

Grabbing the pillow from under me, I shoved it into my face, wanting death to come to me.

"What's wrong – what the hell are you doing Aiko Hime!" Yasushi yelled, running over and trying to get the pillow off my face.

"I want to end my life after what I dreamed." I mumbled into the pillow, making sure he didn't hear it clearly as I held onto the pillow and followed it where he pulled it.

"Mai come here and help me! Hime's gone insane!" Yasushi yelled, hitting the last nerve.

Peeling my face from the plush, I glared at him. "Yasushi, I haven't gone insane yet. I'm just bitching about the dream that was a nightmare."

He slunk away from me, feeling my glare as I hissed it.

"Now what's the problem Yasu?" She asked, rubbing the towel on her hands.

"Something's wrong with Hime. She said she had a nightmare and she won't tell me."

"You don't need to know about it! It's a flipping girl thing!" I screamed in his ear, praying it got through to him this time.

They blinked before she pushed him away and then me to my room where she locked the door.

"So what was that dream about?" She asked, having a sincere smile on her face. That meant she was meaning business and I was in deep shit.

"It was nothing. He was just rambling on about stupid stuff that didn't happen again." I lied, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Don't try that Aiko. I may not be blood but I can tell when your lying. So spill the beans and get it over with." She said, knowing she was right.

I sighed, closing my eyes before opening them to look at her. "I had a dream about a snake then a guy whispering into my ear, saying for me to stop fighting and enjoy. I don't know what it means."

Looking up, she was blushing and giggling to herself. "You grown up so much since the time you were five Aiko. You just had your first person dream dear, your very own fantasy."

I turned my gaze to the floor with my face getting heated.

"It's normal. You're crushing over someone and your having these fantasies of them. Everyone does – even if guys respond to it differently then women but it's normal. Mrs. Ikeda would say it the same way." She said, smiling sweetly only to take my body into a hug.

"You grown up. Your mother would be proud of you, I know I am. You will make a great Oyabun one day." She said, leaning away as her hands stayed on my shoulders. She left me there, kicking the pillow back in.

I leaned down on the comforter, taking it all in. Closing my eyes, I saw Kaido's face in the darkness. What was going on with me?

"So that fantasy, it was of him. Great." I muttered, opening my eyes to look at the bare ceiling. I need to get my mind off him and fast. Biting my lip, I got up and walked to my closet to grab pants and a random shirt.

Taking my sleeping clothes off, I changed into the fresh clothes.

Turning on my phone while I grabbed the brush, I started to work on my somewhat frizzy hair. Grinding my teeth as I grimaced, I tried to work out a knot as my phone vibrated on the wooden dresser.

With the battle with knots over with for another day, I put it into a loose ponytail so it didn't cause a headache. Walking to the door, I grabbed the phone, flipping it open to see four new texts.

Opening on, I smiled and squealed. It was dad and he was all right. He was doing good after all.

Responding back with an ok, I went to the others which was from Momo and Eiji. Both of them were asking me to go with them to the local tennis courts with the next one saying not to listen to the other.

Shaking my head, I walked down the steps, only to miss the next one. I slid down with it ruining my rear again. I hate my luck. I really do.

"You guys could have wakened her up earlier then - oh. Aiko. Who are these guys?" Isamu asked as he glared down at Momo and Eiji tied up with gags in.

I glared at him, walking up as I ignored the pain in my ass. Taking the gags out, I kicked Isamu's shin again, causing him to jump around.

"I best advice you not to do that again. These people are my friends Isamu. So be nice or I can hang you by your toes with only dental floss." I threatened, focusing the glare fully on the bouncing body guard.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you made any friends at what you did to that kid in the tennis courts." He said, sitting down and touching his shin with a hiss.

"Well, I did. Now if you please excuse me, I'm going with them to the tennis courts." I said as I untied both from the chairs that they were in.

"Ai-chan, thank you so much nya!" Eiji cheered, using his bear hug to help with it.

"Not a problem you guys. Eiji let go, that hurts." I said, whimpering as he popped and cracked my entire torso.

He let go, letting me take a breath of fresh air.

Once I had the breath I needed, I followed them out the door before sticking my tongue out at Isamu who screamed with a string of cussing. I rolled my eyes at how protective he was.

"So are we going to the courts or not?" I asked, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we got something for you to answer. The fall dance is coming up and we need dates. Will you be my date Ai-chan?" Eiji blurted out, bowing.

"No, be my date." Momo said, bowing after he glared at the auburn haired teen.

I bit my lip, blinking at them. "I don't know guys. How about this? I'll go for the first half with Momo and the last half will be for you Eiji-sempai. Deal?"

They stood up, nodding and dragging me to the courts.

This will be the perfect chance to make that snake jealous – if he goes to it. Which I highly doubt.

My bare back? What the hell?

A moan escaped my mouth as I enjoyed the feel of the scaled skin.

"Now can't you see it. Stop fighting and enjoy."


	11. Chapter 10 Picking Out

Chapter 9 Picking Out

After their argument of taking me to the dance, we went off to the tennis courts that I guess one of the first years that hang out with Ryoma owns.

Stretching, I sat down on the bench to watch the two go at it in a little sparing contest.

"Hey there." I said to a familiar face, I think her name was Sakuno. When did she play tennis?

"Oh hey Aiko-chan!" She called then ran like she was in a big hurry.

I raised an eyebrow before hearing the door to the chain link fence close.

"What the hell is up with this?" A voice asked. "Aiko, what are you doing here? You never came off as a sporty type."

Looking up, I saw the dark purple dyed hair with brown eyes. His nose was pierced with a chain connecting it to the piercing on his ear.

"Satoru!" I yelled, hopping up to hug him. I smiled, letting go and stared up at him.

"Aiko, the last time I saw you, you were in Kyoto. What happened? Where's your dad?" He asked.

I forgot he was on business for us when we were discovered. Biting my lip, I waved to Momo and Eiji who were staring at us dumbfounded. "I'll be right back."

Walking away from the court, I went to a nearby tree to lean on.

"So what happened?" He asked again, looking around.

"We got discovered by the police somehow. We split up with Dad going somewhere. Mai, Yasushi, and Isamu's with me, protecting me and having people believe that our father is in the stares on business. And that they're my siblings." I explained.

"Have you heard anything from Oyabun in a while?" He asked. He was a loyal member compared to someone he controlled, it was Mitsu who disobeyed and left the yakuza.

"This morning I got a text from him. Mai and them got a phone call yesterday." I answered, looking up at him.

I don't know how long he's been in our clan, but it's been a long time. I can trust him, along with a lot of other people.

He nodded, looking at the court where we met.

"It's been two years, hasn't it? I wish Mrs. Ikeda didn't do such a thing but it was the only way to get out of the clan I guess. I wish she didn't do it but we can't control our destiny." He said, closing his eyes and bowing his head in respect to her.

"I know. Now what business do you have Satoru?" I asked, getting a serious tone and face.

"I was just wondering where you were and if anything happened. I went to Kyoto and there was no trace of your father. So I got worried." He said, opening his eyes and looking in the distance.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Your father wants you to have a boyfriend soon. Someone to help run the clan." He said, making me growl.

"I thought you said you haven't talked to my father." I said, my eyebrow twitching with irritation.

"I haven't seen him I said. I've talked to him though." He said, laughing until my elbow made connection to his rib cage.

"Is that what he wants me to do? Find someone, claim him, then marry young." I asked, glaring at him.

"He wants you to be happy but he doesn't want you running the clan alone. You know that well. He wants someone that will understand and doesn't betray the clan. That's all he wants." He said, almost like he was my father.

I hate his wishes, which was one thing I hate about my father. That's the only thing too.

Sighing, I tried to get my thoughts clear until a familiar person with a green and white bandana on his head. I started to growl, getting his attention.

He huffed then walked away, muttering something under his breath.

"He would be a good boyfriend for you. He looks good for the clan." Satoru said, smirking as he did so.

"Nope! Sorry! Not interested!" I yelled, elbowing him again in the same spot, earning a whine of pain.

I walked away and back to where Momo and Eiji were.

They sat there, drenching their bodies with cold water and drinking some.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Eiji did with the way he bends. I want to know how you keep your body flexible!" Momo demanded as he hollered.

"I'm like a kitty cat nya. They're flexible-"

"-to a certain point Eiji. So you're not like a cat or you would be having a tail, ears, and whiskers." I laughed as I sat down between them.

"I know this nya. I think myself as a cat that's all." Eiji whined as he took a towel to his face.

I shrugged, getting up and walking away.

"Where are you heading off to Ai-chan?" Momo asked as he wiped his neck off.

"I gotta go pick out a dress for this weekend. I hope you bought the tickets Momo." I said, leaning against the fence.

"Yeah I have. I bought them the first day they went on sale." He said.

I smiled, and nodded. Walking away, I heard the sound of tennis balls hitting the turf and rackets. I felt at home here now. I guess I finally made myself a second home.

Walking down the street, I yawned as my eyes strayed to the lazy clouds. I wish I was like them, being able to move when I wanna and then let my emotions out. Getting inside, I heard Yasushi scream with a blur going pass me.

"Where the hell did you go you perverted bastard?" Mai yelled as she held a butcher knife.

"What happened Isamu?" I asked, causing his eyes to stray from the television screen to me.

"He was peeking on her. What do you expect from her when she found out about that?" He asked, setting his chin on his fist.

"She spazzed." I answered, grabbing her by the collar, making her drop the knife. I drug her out.

"Let me go, I gotta kill him." She growled, trying to get back to him.

"Nope, your taking me dress shopping for the dance this weekend."


	12. Chapter 11 Navy Blue

Chapter 10 Navy Blue

"What dance? I don't know anything about a dance." Mai said, glaring at me with her eyebrow raised.

"There's the fall dance this weekend. I got asked by Momo and Eiji – two guys from my school. They're both on the tennis team." I explained, praying my hardest she doesn't spaz out about it or make it out into a big deal.

"Ok. You could have told me earlier."

"I didn't know about it until this morning when Isamu tied them up." I growled at the end, rubbing my temple at how annoying that man can be at times.

"Ok. Lead me to the mall." She said, only thing was. She was leading me to the mall instead of the other way around.

We walked in to see it bustling with some of the teens in their school uniforms still.

The guys went to the arcade to spend some money on games. Girls wondered around at the shops for new jewelry or something to wear on the day off we get.

"Let's head over here." She said, walking over to one shop that was Harujuku based.

"Um Mai, I think we need to go over here." I said pointing to the shop that was next to me. It was mostly dresses too but not like Harajuku Lolita.

"But I think you would look cute in these." She insisted as she held a gothic one up.

"Um, that's for Harujuku, not a school dance." I said, walking into the shop to look at their selection but before I could get a step into it, I got ran over.

"Hey!" I screamed, looking around.

"Sorry– wait, I heard about you." The kid said, pointing at me.

"How? You don't go to my school." I said, glaring at the little mouse.

"My brother does. You're the one that kicked his butt in tennis. He came home pretty mad about it and then he locked himself in his room until dinner." He said.

"You look like Snakey!" I yelled, spazzing out about it.

"Snakey?"

"Hazue, let's head home – great, there goes my day." His voice was telling something to the kid in front of me but stopped when he caught sight of me.

"Your day? Try mine baka." I growled, glaring at him.

"Oh, who's this? Weren't you the one that got his butt handed to him by her?" Mai asked, prodding at the pride that I shattered.

"That's him Mai-chan." I said, snickering as he growled, grinding his teeth. I couldn't help but laugh at how much agony he was in from that lost.

"He's pretty cute. Maybe he'll be good for being-" Mai started to say until I shut her up with my hand.

I don't want anyone to know of the life they'll lead if they marry me. I don't want them to commit suicide like mom did.

"No, he wouldn't be." I said, glaring at her.

"Are you Kaoru's girlfriend? If you are, Mom and Dad wants to see you." Hazue said as he raised a finger at me.

Raising my eyebrow, I started to laugh as Kaido started to fume from the accusation.

"She isn't. I wouldn't date her anyway. She's to bossy." He said, hitting a pet peeve.

"So are you trying to say that women shouldn't be expressive? That a woman should be just a house maker and take care of the kids? There's more to life then that to women nowadays." I mentioned with my glare focused on the son of a bitch.

"I'm not saying that Aiko. I just don't want a woman as a wife like you." He said, getting into my face with his eyes narrowing.

"I'm offended. Haven't you heard of -chan, or something along those lines?" I asked, getting into his face until our noses touched.

"I have but why use it for a man like you!" He yelled.

Slapping his cheek, I walked away into the shop for the dress.

"Itai, nii-san, are you alright?" Hazue asked as he probably looked over his older brother.

"Fine. Let's head on home."

That was the last thing I heard from him.

"Damn Aiko, you showed him up." Mai commented as she walked over.

Pulling out the ruby red dress, I acted like I didn't hear her but I did.

"That really isn't your color." She said, walking over and pulling out a different one, "This on the other hand, is your color."

Looking over, my nerves still tense from him I saw what she held.

It was sleeveless with little gems of reds decorating it in the front. The cloth was a navy blue.

"Perfect." I said, smiling at her.

She nodded, and left to pay for it.

While she was doing that, I walked out of the shop and pulled out my phone. Bringing up the number, I texted it.

"Momo, maybe I can't learn to hate him." I said, looking at the dreary sky that was outside. It was going to rain.


	13. Chapter 12 The Night

Chapter 11 The Night

It came down to the night Momo was suppose to pick me up. Mai took me out to get dolled up with the stylist putting my hair up into a loose bun after cutting the tips off to the point the purple was gone. I knew the blond highlights were fading, and I didn't care. She also took me out to a make up specialist.

He used black mascara, saying it brought out my eyes. Then with a little tint of blush, he used it to take away the shine. Then he used a light pink lip gloss on my lips. Then he was done, just like that.

Standing at the doorway, Isamu waited for that first knock. He said he wanted to show Momo that if he was late with me, there would be consequences. That soon changed when Mai tied him up and threw him into his room until after we left.

Then the door had a knock. Yasushi opened it to show the fancy, styled Momo that I didn't know. He had a traditional tuxedo on with a tie. In his hand, was a blue rose – the ones that you use to see but now don't.

"I hope you enjoy the party guys. Don't have too much fun." Mai yelled as we walked away to the limo that he brought with him.

"Is your sister always like that?" He asked, holding the door open until I got in.

"No." I answered turning to him as he took my hand, letting the flower slide onto my wrist.

It was silent while we waited to stop at the school.

When we got there, I could tell they did an all out thing for it. Streamers were tossed on the gates with Tezuka arguing with Fuji about something.

"Hey there Momo, Aiko. Hope you guys have fun." Fuji called out as he waved then went back to the argument he was having with his captain.

Inside, it was loud, the music was pumping with people dancing or being wall flowers.

"Need anything to drink?" Momo asked in my ear.

"Not right now. I'm gonna go see if Inui came or not." I snickered, knowing how much that guy wanted to come but was to chicken to.

Looking around, I saw Sakuno next to Ryoma, who I guess got drug in by Eiji. Eiji was sitting with an exhausted look on his face. Then I spotted the data man on the wall next to . . . Kaido. Great, there goes that night.

Even if it was something mournful.

Walking away, I turned into Momo's chest, not knowing he was following me the whole time.

"Watch it. I don't want you breaking something with those shoes on."

He was right on that, especially when I had two inch heels on. All because Mai insisted I wear them to make me look taller.

Break my leg or something instead of make me look taller.

Then a lovey dovey song came on and I tried to go to the wall with Momo grabbing hold of my wrist.

"I don't wanna dance Momo."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not good at dancing. Not at all." I insisted but gave up on trying.

While we were dancing, I noticed Kaido passing by a few times, surprisingly dancing with a girl.

"Regulars had to get dates so they could go. It was the rule this year." Momo said, as if he knew I was curious.

I nodded, taking it all in from the Regular.

"And Eiji will be taking you from me at eight. The dance ends at nine." He said, making me blink.

How does he know all that? Then again, I don't pay attention to announcements.

"Only a couple more minutes. Might as well make the best of it." Momo muttered, catching my attention.

Looking up, I saw him lean down. I felt frozen when his lips came onto mine. Why was he kissing me like this? What's going on that I don't know?

He pulled away, looking away as he did so. "I hope I get your chocolate on White day."

"Ai-chan! You look so beautiful!" Eiji called as he took my arm. "Ai-chan, can you go for a second. I'll be there."

I nodded, walking away to get something to drink. After getting the paper cup, I felt his arms come around on my waist and hug me from behind.

"Eiji, don't do that please. My sister bought this for me." I corrected.

He nodded, taking the rest of the punch that was in the cup, downing it. "Come on Ai-chan! Let's dance!"

He drugged me out onto the dance floor and started to dance to the pop music.

It seemed that after two songs, I had to disappear with an excuse to get fresh air. He was working me with all the dancing. He was making it the time of our lives, like I expected from him.

Stepping outside, the cool air greeted me with a welcome and unwelcome caress. The night darkness was being held back by the lights that were mounted above the doors. Moths fluttered around them, attracted to it.

"Are you stalking me?" A voice asked with a little hiss in it.

"Nope." I answered, looking at the teen from the corner of my eye.

In a decent looking tuxedo with the tie undone so it wasn't so tight around his neck. His usually shaggy hair was slick back with gel or something.

I turned my attention away before I started to blush, hoping he didn't notice. He looked like a member of the mafia or yakuza. He would perfect to be a member.

"So did you enjoy that little smooch with Momo?" He asked.

"Why should you even care? You hate me so it's my life, not yours. So keep out of my life, especially my love life." I growled, focusing my glare on the loner of the tennis team.

He walked closer until he had his body closer to mine and his hand resting next to my head. He was so close that my back was pressed against the building, making me glare with a growl.

I felt his breath on my face, smelling of something sweet. Taking the scent in, it smelled like cologne but also from his breath.

"Get away from me." I muttered, glaring at him.

"Why should I? I mean, you're just a little brat that kicked my ass in tennis. First time too. I should get my pay back." He insisted in a way.

Glaring, I pressed my body closer until I couldn't do so anymore.

"I'm gonna-" I started to say but ended it when his usually hissing lips touched mine.

"I'm saying this once. You and Momo, or Eiji won't last if you guys date. I don't think you belong to anyone." He said as if he was trying to control me.

"What? Me not belonging to anyone? Don't make me laugh Kaoru Kaido." I started to laugh, only to fall silent by his lips again.

"You won't belong to them." He said, leaning away with his body getting farther.

I felt warm from how close he was, I felt safe somehow. Somehow, I was carefree around the teen I hate.

"Stay single." He hissed, walking away.

I stayed where I was, putting my hand to my mouth, only to fall to my butt. I felt tears come into my eyes. Why was this happening to me? Especially on this day – the day when my mother ended her life.

Walking back inside, I wiped at the tears, praying Eiji doesn't see them.

"Ai-chan, where were you?" He cheered, hopping up to me.

"Outside, I guess I was a little too hot."

"I can tell. You look like it in that dress." He said, smiling.

Smiling back, I couldn't betray him. Looking beyond him, Kaido stood there, looking back. He rolled his eyes, taking his date by her arm and leading her out.

"Eiji, can we stop some place to get something to eat please?" I asked, knowing the place.

It was Mom's favorite place for cheese fries.

"Sure." He replied, taking my arm gently as if he knew what went on outside with the hissing member.

We walked out and down the street to a familiar place that Isamu got food from when he was too lazy to cook. It was the same place thank god. Inside it was warm, a comfortable warm that was something I needed. It was getting chilly with autumn coming.

He ordered for anything, telling me I can sit and relax. He brought it over, setting everything down with the tray on the side.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, smiling as he did so.

"Of course Eiji-kun." I replied as I took a bite of a cheese fry.

"Then will you go out with me?" He asked, making me drop a fry. He started to laugh.

"One question before your answer. Why?"

"Momo was going to get you first but he screwed that one up by letting me take you home." He explained, snickering a little.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered, smiling before I felt him kiss me for the first time in our new relationship.


	14. Chapter 13 Finding Out

Chapter 12 Finding out

After that little weird conversation, and about my mother, we left so he could take me home. I'm sure Mai was having a hard time handling Isamu.

"So do you think you'll be able to come to our next game. Its against Fudoumine." He said, shrugging.

"I think I can. Then maybe you can teach me how to play. Momo was a decent teacher for last minute." I said, smiling a little.

He laughed at my comment. "That's true."

He stopped with his leg getting raised up. "When did you guys get a little Chihuahua?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my overprotective brother." I said, opening the door as Eiji plucked the tiny dog off his ankle and tossed it inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

I greeted him, smiling. "Yeah. I'll see you at the tennis courts at one. I'll be sleeping in to catch up."

"Me too and soak my feet. I'm next wearing these cursed shoes again." He said, walking away as I waved.

I turned around, closing the door and glared at Isamu. "Where the hell did the rat come from?"

"It's a guard dog." He said, half asleep.

"A guard dog is a Doberman pincher, not a rat that I can kill with my foot. You are a baka." I said, growling. I left them until I got stopped at the top of the steps.

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend." I said, walking into my room and changed into my comfortable sleeping clothes. Thank god, tomorrow is a day off.

After drifting off to sleep, it seemed like after I fell asleep, they woke me up.

"Ai-chan." His words were whispers into my ears, making me laugh as I went down into the warm covers.

"Ai-chan get up." That was when I recognized the voice.

Shooting up, I covered myself with my body being self conscious all of a sudden.

In front of me, leaning on the bed with shorts on and a shirt, was Eiji. He started to laugh at me, making me glare and push him gently.

"Its not funny. Its not even one yet." I whined, going back down into the covers.

"Its pass one. Your sister and brothers were arguing about that little guard dog he got." He said, making me poke my head out.

"You sure?" I asked, before getting out from under the covers.

He glomped me once I was out, making me shiver.

"Eiji, hurting and cold. Let me get dressed." I muttered, trying to get the clingy teen off.

He nodded, leaving the room so I could change. It was silent with him humming a tune from FLOW.

Smiling, I started to strip then get redressed into pants and a shirt. Grabbing my hoodie just in case, I opened the door to see him on the floor. "I'm ready when you are."

He laughed, getting up and led me downstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Mai asked as she had Isamu in a headlock.

"Eiji-kun's going to teach me some more tennis. I'll be back I don't know when." I said, running off with him.

"Aiko Ikeda get your ass back here!" Isamu yelled only to scream.

"I think I just did something. Yasushi get the car ready!" Mai yelled for some reason.

When we reached the courts, Momo was arguing with Kaido. When we walked in, they stopped all of a sudden for some reason.

"Eiji, I thought we made a deal. You don't touch her, I do." Momo said, glaring at the auburn haired teen.

They noticed our hands were holding each others. Kaido glared at it then walked away with a sneer. He doesn't like the fact that I didn't take his words but why should I?

"You should have taken her home then. Anyway, I bought her food when you wouldn't have, only for yourself nya!" Eiji squeaked as he went chibified all of a sudden.

Did I miss something?


	15. Chapter 14 Lost

Chapter 13 Lost

The next day with school being in session, I kept feeling glares on me from every girl that I take was crushing on the red head.

"Hey there Momo."

He looked at me then turned away.

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since I started dating him, you started to move away from me. What's up?" I asked, angry at him and his problems.

"You want to know the reason. I like you too, Aiko. He has you and I hate that. I'm jealous, does that feel better. Tell me, does that make you happy that you know what's going on now?" He asked, a little ticked from the expression on his face.

Biting my lip, I looked at the ground and then back at him. I spoke, confident, "You want to know something. I care for you for whom you are but right now, your being a jackass because of one thing that changed thanks to the dance. Get over it."

I turned and walked away from him, knowing it was breaking both of us. It was breaking my heart that I was lying to myself. I shouldn't be thinking of boys when I should only be thinking of my father and his safety.

Biting my lip, I walked outside, even if there was a crack of thunder in the distance. I just wanted to stay out here and hopefully clear my mind.

"Hey Ai-chan. I'm guessing you talked to Momo about what's going on with him." Eiji said, even if it was a question at the same time.

I nodded, hearing another cry of thunder. This time it was closer. Standing still, rain came pouring onto me. I sighed, enjoying the feel of the cool caress that the sheets of rain offered.

"Ai-chan, let's head back inside so you don't catch a cold." Eiji insisted as I stood there.

"You can go on ahead. Let me wash my thoughts away." I replied, spinning in circles. "I just want to let this cleansing rain clear my thoughts away."

"What thoughts?" He asked, suddenly whipping out an umbrella and covered the both of us.

I pouted at what he did but turned to look at him. "Thoughts of my mother, my family, and of him. I have to get him out of my mind definitely."

"Who? Get who out of your head?" He asked, confused a little.

"Kaido. That bastard is annoying and won't get out when you should be in it." I explained in a short version of it. Biting my lip, I saw his emotions flash across his face until he lowered his head.

"Oh, that's nice. I guess you like him." He concluded.

"No, I don't Eiji-kun. I hate him. Why do you think I like him?" I asked at the end, concerned at his depressed mood. I never saw him depressed in my life but I was afraid of what he would do if he was.

"When you have someone on your mind, especially if it's the opposite sex, you like them or you're worried about them. Something along those lines Ai-chan. I'm afraid to lose you and if we do break up then maybe we won't be able to be friends because of it." He let his worries out as I looked at him, only to walked up until I was closer to the auburn haired teen.

"I won't do that Eiji-kun. If we did break up then I'll be your friend. I promise you this. If I don't keep it, then you can kick me in the ass for how many times you want to." I said, offering as I hugged him.

He laughed, making me pull away to look at him. He was laughing because of what I said, about kicking me in the ass. "I'm not like that Ai-chan, you know that. I'll only kick your butt in tennis and that's final."

I laughed with him, enjoying something I haven't done in such a long time.

"But I think we should. It doesn't feel the same when we're dating. I'm sorry Ai-chan." He said, looking at me.

I let go of him, staring at him with my forest green eyes, confused. My thoughts started to go crazy from it all.

What went wrong? We were fine. We didn't keep things from each other. What did I do wrong? What did he do wrong? Did he fall out of love or didn't even like me at all?

"Ok Eiji-kun. I get it. I'll see you then." I said, waving then walking off to the building as another crack of thunder echoed through the sky. I was no officially lost with no help to lead me.


	16. Chapter 15 White Day

Chapter 14 White Day

October passed then November, December, January then finally it was February. I wasn't sure where the time disappeared to but I just kept myself busy with things. I took up doing puzzles that were almost to the point I couldn't complete them with how complex they were. Isamu decided to start me up on self defense classes for when it came to being alone.

They know about the breakup and didn't do anything I thought they would do. I thought they would attack me saying how sorry they were. That there are more fish in the sea or something else along those lines. But they didn't; they just stared at me as if they were waiting for the child in me to cry.

"Aiko, someone's here to see you." Yasushi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I groaned, setting down a piece to my currently not finished two thousand piece puzzle of the Ferris wheel here in Tokyo. I wanted to get this done before self defense class.

Getting up, I walked away from the huge desk to fit the puzzle on and down the stairs. Itching my head, I looked at the doorway to see Fuji standing there with something wrapped in foil.

"Hey Fuji-sempai, what's up?" I asked, before greeting him with the hey and a bow.

"I just thought of stopping by after asking Momo for your address. I made a lot of cookies for everyone so here's your share. I hope you like peanut chocolate chip." He said, handing over the tray to me.

The smell that came off them was making my mouth water.

I guess he's a good cook.

"And Momo told me to remind you that tomorrow's White day." He said with that usual smile and closed eyes looking at me.

I nodded, knowing I was going to kick him in the butt for doing that. He wanted my chocolate really bad. "Come on in and get the chill off."

He walked in, taking his boots off and walking around. "This is nice. A bit bigger then where I live but you don't have a younger sibling either."

I laughed and set the tray down on the counter. "That's true Fuji-kun. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two, an older sister and a younger brother." He answered, looking at a picture frame. "I take it that this is your father with your mother?"

Walking up, I looked at it. "Yeah, I was only ten when they took it. The one we have that's the latest is with my father right now. It was taken a month before she did that."

He put a hand on my shoulder and hugged me. "I'm sure everything will get better Aiko-chan. Everything does, trust me."

I nodded and showed him around except for the bedrooms since Yasushi and Isamu are slobs when it comes to cleaning.

"Well I'll see you in Study hall and in between classes." He said, slipping his boots back on.

I waved and smiled as he left the house and down the short driveway.

Closing the door, I sighed with relief, taking the fake smile off. I really hate using that with them, making them think I was okay when I really wasn't. Grabbing two pans that were good for making melted chocolate, I put the water in the larger one, sticking the smaller one on top. Turning the burner on, I waited by turning on the radio with Utada Hikaru coming on.

For some strange reason, I started to dance when her song _On and On_ came on. I felt carefree for some reason too. When it came to checking the water, it was boiling, letting me stick the chocolate chips in the smaller pan.

Now just wait for the chocolate to melt.

I was home alone too. For some reason, Yasushi, Mai, and Isamu had to leave and couldn't bring me along. So might as well get the chocolate done.

Digging in the cabinets, my main mission was to find the molds to pour the chocolate into. Digging through the fifth one, I found the ones that I wanted – the Valentine's day molds. Setting them on the counter, I started to flip through the stations until Marilyn Manson came on with _Right Round_.

Testing the chocolate with a spoon, I didn't deem it as creamy enough to do it. With that song done, I ran upstairs to get a Ciara Cd that one of the mafia members brought over for my birthday. Setting it on the tray, it closed and started to play after loading the content.

_Goodies_ came on, pumping through the speakers as I heard a scratching at the door. Opening it, the Doberman pincher pup shook its fur and wiped its paws off. I nodded, letting it walk in and curl up on its little rug that Isamu got it.

Going back to the chocolate, it was finally creamy enough and it was getting me hungry. Those guys better hurry up. Taking spoonfuls, I set it into the molds with most of it being hearts since I was lazy to use the other ones. Now all I gotta do is wait for it to harden. The ingredient to that is the fridge.

Sticking them in it, I shut the door and smiled with a job well done. With the leftovers, it was going to get eaten while I watch a movie on the TV. Curling up, a cold chill ran through my spine as I settled on the couch to watch Nana.

"Hey Aiko, wake up. Head to bed." MAI's voice was in my ear but I wasn't sure if it was her or not.

"Are you home?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, we're back home and I think you had plenty of chocolate, that's for sure." She answered, only to have the clean spoon thrown at Isamu, Yasushi and her.

"That's for leaving me here by myself. I missed class Isamu, thanks a lot jerk." I grumbled as I passed the him to head upstairs.

"What's that about?"

"You guys are fucking jerks for leaving me here. How about you guys think about me as part of the yakuza for once instead of hime?" I growled, slamming the door after I got my point across.

It was cold when I got into the sheets but they soon warmed up after I turned the heating pad on. After that, I was comfortable and fell asleep like a baby on a waterbed.

That ended with the alarm clock beeping at me, I just wanted to sleep. It was set early so I could avoid those jerks. Getting dressed, I walked out to get something to eat at one of the fast food places on the way.

My bag was in my hand as I swung it around a little, only to loose my grip on it. It hit someone on the head but I wasn't really concerned with who it hit.

It was just Kaido in a hoodie with sweats on.

"Was that called for?" He hollered as I winced.

There goes my day again.

"Well have you ever heard of loose fingers, it is cold." I stated, glaring as he walked up to me.

He got close enough that I could feel his breath on my nose. "Well, one little solution to that. Hold on to it."

"I rather not." I growled, holding onto the bag he gave me, knowing the chocolate was in there.

He sighed, looking down at his wrist at the watch that was glow against the morning darkness. "Let's go, I'll get ya something if you want anything."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but followed anyway. What's got into him? Maybe he finally got what was in his ass out. Hell I don't know.

He walked into a McDonald's and stood there, staring at the breakfast menu. He ordered what he wanted but I only ordered five hash browns.

He paid for it all, even the drinks.

I sat down at a table, sighing as I leaned back a little. I started to daydream about a lot of things and then that changed when I heard the tray hit the table, scaring me.

"Eat up." He said, sitting down with a flop as he started on the biscuits and gravy that he took.

Taking one of the hash browns, I munched on it then went for the rest.

"So why are you treating me like this?" I asked, looking up at him as I kept the straw in my mouth.

"My father, he found out about the fight at the mall from Hazue so I had a lecture. I have to be nice or I'm screwed." He said, wincing as he said that.

I nodded and sighed. Digging through my bag, I pulled out one of the chocolates. Taking in a breath, I handed it to him, biting my lip.

"What's that for?" he asked, looking at it and poking it with his fork. Probably thinking I was going to pull a trick on him.

"Chocolate . . . for White Day today." I answered, biting my lip afterwards.

"Why give it to me?" He asked, eyes flickering from me and the chocolate shaped heart.

"Because, I-I like you Kaoru Kaido." I answered, getting up from my seat.

I walked away with my things, along with the orange juice but he caught my arm in his grasp.

"So you admit that you do like me. That's funny when I waited all this time for him to give you up." He chuckled a bit, only to let a hiss escape.

"I haven't seen him since October. That time it rained, we broke up with the thunder and lightning clashing together as one." I explained, jerking my hand with no luck. I sighed and stood there.

"I never knew that. Must be he wanted it covered up. Well, I'm happy now fshuu." He said, the hiss escaping again. He stood from his seat, making me turn my full attention on him. He grabbed my waist, holding it gently in his grasp as he let his lips take mine slowly.

When he release them, I felt a blush take my cheeks over.

"W-why did you do that?" I asked, looking away.

"I want you. I want you as my girlfriend." He stated, pretty much asking me out right there.

I nodded, only to get another kiss.

"Good, I can't wait now. I'm sure we'll work this out even if we bicker like to old people." He said, laughing a little.

I couldn't help but join in as he took the tray up and we left for class.

It was quiet for the rest of the day, even if I didn't eat with him. I'll eat with him tomorrow.

Then the end of school came around. Fun, not. I was invited to sit and watch the practice by Oishi even if I kept getting glared at by Tezuka, for who knows what reason. I didn't even do anything to the man. Ugh.

Shaking my head, I tried to get my mind off the man and onto the guys who were running laps.

Eiji waved at me, as if nothing happened between us. Only to glare at Kaido who was pushing him since he slowed a bit.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two as they finished the final lap. I sighed, feeling kinda weird from what happened this morning. I guess today was good.

After they got practice done, I stayed around and waited for Kaido. Momo and them were gone and the only person was in the locker room was the snake.

When he stepped out, I stopped leaning on the wall.

"Took you long enough." I chuckled, hearing his hiss.

"Sorry. Let's get going." He said, taking my hand into his.

I smiled, squeezing it a bit but stopped at the car that was in front of the building. I saw the door open and I had to let go of his hand. I had to run to the person.


	17. Chapter 16 Presence

Chapter 15 Presence

I knew who it was, but I just couldn't believe he was here. After being separated for more then three months, he finally showed up.

"Daddy!" I called, reaching him with a hop. Reaching around him, I hugged him tightly, wanting to get his familiar cologne back into my familiar scents.

It smelled like him but yet a musk that mixed with it good then other colognes.

He had his hair the same way from last time with the suit being a dark grey with a black tie.

Looking up, I saw that smile that told me he was beyond happy but also ready for another hug.

"How are you Ai?" He asked, snuggling closer but ended that as he saw movement. "Who's that?"

Turning around, I bit my lip as he approached us, looking nervous as I glanced at his eyes.

"I'm Kaoru Kaido sir. I'm dating your daughter." He stated, answering my father's question with a bow.

Dad made a noise that I recognized, it told me he was thinking. I just hope he was doing it in a good way.

"Your dating my daughter. You better treat her with the most respect, like you give your mother." Dad said, smiling. I could tell in his voice. He approved of Kaido.

"Well you little runt, how are ya?" A voice called out with hands coming down on my shoulders, scaring me stiff.

"Mari! Don't do that!" I squeaked, turning around to glare at the dirty blond.

She hummed, biting her lip as if she was thinking. Then, like always, she pouted her lips then glomped me.

"Hey get off her!" Kaido hissed, yanking at the woman that was above me.

"Kaido, its okay. Mari's one of us. She's just a bit of an orthodox." I stated, looking into the black eyes that she had.

"Okay, fine." He said, letting up.

"Is Ken with you too?" I asked, knowing that Dad had at least two people with him.

He nodded, smiling as he pointed over to the car. "He was the one that drove. He insisted that he drove."

Sighing, it was usually him that did that. Pushing Mari off, I hopped up, dusting myself off. Looking over at Kaido, I let a soft sigh out. "I'll see ya tomorrow Kaido. I'll meet ya there again. I got a feeling that Dad wants to see Mai and them."

He nodded and went on home.


	18. Chapter 17 Just Another Day

Chapter 16 Just Another Day

"So you got a boyfriend? What's up with that? The little runt decided to grow up?" Mari asked as she kept poking my arm until it felt like she was jabbing me with a sharp stick.

"Will you quit that! That's bloody hurts now!" I yelled, glaring at the blond that had brunette highlights in it. I really wish she wasn't like this but yet she is. Ugh, I hate her at times.

"I will when you answer the questions. Right Oyabun-san?" She asked as she looked at my father.

Looking at the rearview mirror, Ken cracked a smile onto his tan face. Rolling my eyes, I stared out the window, waiting for us to get home.

"Aiko, answer her questions please." Dad said, making me turn to look at them.

"Fine. I got one, big deal and as to me deciding to grow up, it happened two years ago when I went through puberty." I growled, shaking my fist when she continued to poke my arm. I'm sure I'll have a hell of a bruise right there and Kaido's gonna ask what happened.

Then he'll think I'm a klutz.

"Mari, stop it." Ken ordered, probably noticing me curling up into a ball. And to think that these two are twins. Complete opposites.

"Your no fun Ken." Mari fumed as she folded her arms, giving me freedom from her jabbing.

"Besides getting a boyfriend for the three months of my being absent. What else happened?" Dad asked, curious at what happened in my life during those five months.

"Let's see here. Had a boyfriend before Kaido, he dumped me three months ago. Ran into Satoru when we were at the tennis courts before that mess with him started. Hated Kaido and kicked his ass at his own sport that I had never played before. Other then that, Mai sent Isamu to the hospital by putting him in a headlock and dislocating his collar bone or shoulder blade, it was one of the two. Yasushi has been Yasushi." I finished explaining, sighing a little as I looked up at my father, taking in his ocean blue eyes that were serious at the moment.

"Satoru, that little fiend? What did he want?" Mari asked, speaking for my father.

"He was looking for Dad. He couldn't find you so he came looking for me." I shrugged.

"I guess he finished his assignment, I hope he found Mitsu. He needs to be sentenced to death for betraying the Yakuza like he did." Dad said, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

I stayed silent as he glared at his lap, letting his anger out that way. Biting my lip, I somewhat was curious at what he would bring up next but scared at the same time.

"Besides that making me mad. I know you heard this from me plenty Ai but I want you to find a man. Or I will start sending them your way – men that I trust of course." Dad said, sighing at the beginning.

"I know this but I think Kaido will be perfect for it. He's strong, intelligent, anything you want from someone you want me to marry. I don't really want him to go into it but I know he'll have to since this is our family business. I wish we weren't a yakuza at times." I said, biting my lip afterwards. I hated it when he brought that up, he knew that well. I spoke out plenty of times against bringing up that conversation. I even threw some of his things to make him stop it.

It barely helped though, he continued to bring up that dreaded subject.

"I know, I know this Ai but I don't want you stressed. I mean, look at me. Your mother helped me out until her death, now I got grey coming in from all the stress. I just-"

"That is from stress Dad! That's from getting old!" I yelled, closing my eyes as I did so. I wanted to get my point across to the man that wouldn't listen to me at all.

"True but I want what's best for the clan."

"It's all about the yakuza with you anymore. When Mom was around, you cared more about me but when she died, you cared more about the clan. Its clan this, clan that! What is up with you anymore? Ken, stop it!" I ordered the brunette to stop, letting me out to run. I didn't care where I went, I just wanted to get away from the man I hated. Biting my lip, I ran blindly until I was on the ground again.

"Aiko?"

Looking up, I saw Kaido standing there, looking down at me with Inui standing next to him. Shaking my head, I sat there, biting my lip until I felt blood fall onto my lip.

"Aiko what's up?" He asked, bending down until he was eye level with me.

"Dad-he wants me-me to take o-over the business." I cried, wanting to keep the crying to myself with it not happening as I planned.

"Inui-sempai, practice will have to wait until tomorrow. Gomen." Kaido apologized to the data man as I felt his arms wrap around me in a protective embrace.

"Its fine Kaido." Inui said, walking away.

"Now get up." He ordered, helping up as he did so.

I leaned against him, sniffling as I waited for more tears to come.

"Come on, let's go. I got a feeling Oka-san will help you out with these feelings." He muttered as he began to lead me to god knows where. Hopefully somewhere far away from that man.

"Thank you . . . Kaoru-kun."


	19. Ch 18 The Pain of One, Love of Another

Chapter 17 The Pain of One, Love of Another

All I could do is bite my lip in a hope that was slowly demising by the moment that my tears wouldn't come again, making me look weak when I truly wasn't.

"Hey there nii-san!" His little brother chimed until a noise escaped him. "Isn't that the girl that you fought with?"

"Quit asking questions Hazue, just get a chair ready." Kaido ordered, making Hazue run to the kitchen.

"Why did you bring me home with you?" I asked, letting go of my lip long enough to ask.

"Because I can't let you stay out there by yourself. I don't exactly trust the streets any more Aiko. I just want you to sit down and talk to Oka-san about it." He said, explaining his actions. He cared, I could tell deep down beyond that tough shell he actually cared. He just didn't want to show it or people would think he was weak.

"Here you go Nii-san and whoever you are." Hazue said.

I glared at him, not exactly in the mood for him. I made him freeze in his spot, making me smirk but I lost it soon after. Sitting down on the wooden chair, I looked at my lap until I felt his hands touch them. I jumped a little at the slightly cooler hands as they laid there.

"I'm gonna go get her. Stay here please." He ordered, only to have his touch leave me.

Reaching up, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. "Do-don't go. Please don't leave Kaido. Send that brat instead. Just-just stay with me please."

He sighed then muttered something under his breath. "Fine. Hazue go get her please."

His little brother's footsteps were echoing through the house until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"So your father wants you to take over the business? What does he do exactly? I'm curious – that's all." Kaido piped in at the last minute as he made my grip let go of his sleeve.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain. He does a lot of things in his profession. He deals with a lot of people." I answered, looking up at him briefly.

"Got her Nii-san." Hazue chimed in before running out of the room. I guess he was afraid of me glaring at him again.

"Now what's wrong Kaoru? Hazue said something but I barely made it out– hello? Who's this?" His mother asked as she walked in.

"My girlfriend Mom. She needs ya to listen to her problems. Listen Aiko, I'll be in the room so don't worry." He said getting up and kissing my forehead.

I bit my lip again as I heard chairs being moved around.

"So what's wrong dear?" She asked then her tone got serious, "Don't tell me you got her pregnant Kaoru Kaido."

"Nope, still a virgin Mom."

"My dad wants me to take over the business but I don't want to. It's something that I can only do by marrying someone that's fit to be my husband so I can take over my father's profession." I explained in a short way instead of using the long way like I did with Kaido.

"What's so bad about that? I mean, you should be happy about it. I would be if I was you. You get to choose whom you marry at least." She said at the end.

Looking up, I was divided. Should I say what my father does for a living? I took in her smiling face, making my bit my lip again. I knew it was going to be bruised tomorrow but right now that wasn't what was bugging the shit out of me.

"It is bad. He has to be qualified to be able to help out with it."

"So what does he do then?" They asked, making me clear my throat and look at them.

"My father is the oyabun of the yakuza from the Kyoto district." I announced, waiting for it.


	20. Chapter 19 The Truth

Chapter 18 The Truth

I looked down at my lap again, waiting for their reactions to the news that could spell jail time for my father and the entire family or something else. I wasn't sure what other penalties they would give them for being in a family that was illegal.

"What?" His mother asked with her hand touching my shoulder lightly. "What do you mean?"

"My father isn't a business man like I told everyone. He is the head of our yakuza family that's from Kyoto." I explained, wishing they would get out of that shock and back into reality. I wanted to get it out; I was getting sick and tired of living that lie.

"Your saying your father is the oyabun of an illegal organization. Why didn't you tell us before?" Kaido asked with that familiar hiss escaping him along the way.

"I couldn't. Put yourself in my shoes for a second and try to feel how I felt. My father was on the run from the law at the time when we came here. Mai, Yasushi, Isamu, they are not my blood siblings. We are siblings by inking ourselves and sealing our fate with the family. My father is still on the run, hell the whole family is." I bit my lip, trying to calm myself as I spilled everything to the guy I loved and his mother.

"Why?" He asked, only to have something crack.

Looking up, I saw his figure disappear out the door as I turned my attention to the wall. A hole was sitting there as his mother sighed. Biting my lip, I had a feeling he was pissed at me for lying this whole time – even if I had to, to protect my family.

Getting up, she touched my shoulder, making me turn my attention to her. She shook her head and looked at me with the black eyes.

"Let him cool down. He needs it. You would probably react the same way if he told you something after lying to him." She said as she walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Oka-san, what's wrong with Nii-san? He's pretty red in the face for some reason." Hazue asked as he walked in, holding his arm a little. "And he hit me for no reason. Gez what did you do to him lady?"

I glared, sending him to the wall. I wasn't in the mood for a little brat to bug me.

"Just let them be for a while. And that means no bugging your brother until he snaps. You did that during that fall dance." She lectured as she focused her tense stare on her youngest.

I sighed, getting up and walking to the door. I know I'm not suppose to stir the fire but I have to talk to him about it. Talk it out. Biting my lip, I walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two there. Slipping on my shoes, I walked around until I found him in an alleyway next to his place, sitting on the ground, hunched over.

"Ka-Kaido." I said, stuttering. I was afraid of his anger, it was like my father's when someone ticks him off because they disobeyed him or something.

I got no answer but his arm moving around.

"Kaoru-kun." I said, trying his new name that he'll have to get use to.

"What do you want?" He growled.

I took a step back with my breath held but I knew I had to do this. I have to make everything right.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about the truth but you have to understand. My father is a fugitive because of the one thing he took over after the previous oyabun passed away. What was he supposed to do?" I asked at the end, looking down at him with a stare that wasn't a glare or a carefree stare.

"I don't know, I'm not your father but I wished that you told me sooner. I can't change the past or it will alter the future fshuu. I guess I have to forgive, but not forget." He said, looking over his shoulder with a little trickle of blood on his cheek.

"What happened to you? Don't tell me the wall decided to fight back." I guessed as I held back my giggle.

"No! This little guy decided to attack me for tickling his paws so don't blame something not living." He said as he held up a little puff ball of fur.

Walking closer, I saw the little white thing had blue eyes with little black mittens for paws.

It squirmed in his grasp until it was out and landed on my shoulder for some reason. Then all of a sudden, it started to rub his head against my neck, waiting attention from me.

"I guess he likes you." He concluded with a little smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, wanting to come out.

I smiled and settled down on the concrete with the little puff ball that I wanted to call a cloud jumped onto my lap and curled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry for lying. It was to protect my family, you would do the same for yours I bet." I said with the apology. Biting my lip, I heard something move across the concrete until I felt a breath touch my neck.

"I accept it fshuu. Now your punishment." He said, a little smirk in his voice.

I fell to the concrete without my head making connection to it. A blush colored and heated my face as I noticed how close he was. The kitten was gone from the surprise – thank God for my case. Biting my lip, I felt the short hair he had tickled my neck, making me squirm from the touch.

"You really are something else." He commented.

"And to me, you're still suicidal." I responded with a smirk on my face, only to squirm more from his hair and his hands touching my sides.

"I'm not suicidal. I know better, like I said. But that isn't what I was trying to get at." He said, raising his head until his bangs touched my jaw line. His face hovered in my sight, blocking the sky. He smiled a little and leaned down.

"Kaoru, inside. I need to discuss something with you." Someone said with a clearing of their throat.

Looking up to my best ability, I saw an older version of him but the only difference was the facial hair he had.

He left me sitting there with the kitten coming back into my lap.

Shit, we got in trouble.


	21. Chapter 20 Darkness Fallen

Chapter 19 Darkness Fallen

I sighed, running a stick across the ground with the kitten chasing after it. "I think I got him in trouble Cloud."

Silence only greeted me as I ran the stick back and forth in the same part of the ground to the point you could tell where it was running. The wind slightly blew but not enough to cause a chill. I have to wait until I get the okay to come back in. His mom did say I was allowed to stay . . . I think. I felt a yawn escape me as footsteps came out from behind me.

"Well there you are. I was looking for you all over the place." That voice was familiar, too familiar to send chills down my spine.

Letting go of Cloud, I turned around to see the brunette hair pushed to one side with it jelled back. His blue eyes were narrowed in a glare as he focused them on me.

"Mitsu, what are you doing here?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes in the process.

"I came looking for that bastard that is your father. He needs to face the polices' wrath. Along with other people of course." He explained with a tilt to his head.

"What makes you think my father's here in Tokyo? He could be anywhere, even out of the country." I said, hoping it would get him off his trail. Even if it was still leaving me as a target but I rather have my father live then die because of this little brat that should lose all but thumb and index finger on both hands.

"You were always a really bad liar Aiko. So he is here. I can't wait to tell the police." He said, that familiar grin that came onto his face when he tried so many years ago to take me.

"I maybe a bad liar but I'm a good defender. You can't touch my father or any of my family." I growled as I brought my body up to where it was standing. I let a stream of air out as I calmed my nerves, remembering everything that Satoru and father taught me when I was little. Bringing my sight on him, I brought my body into the position I want it in.

"Ah, daddy's little girl is going to defend him. This should be fun."

I glared, bringing my arms up with my hands balled into fists. "Ready bastard."

If only I have a sword, sai, or gun right now then I would bring him down to his knees. Then he won't hurt my clan or any oyabun.

He ran up, his fist aimed for my stomach but was knocked out of the way by another hand that popped out of nowhere.

"Kiddo, you really are a troublemaker. You're lucky that you have us around." Satoru's voice came into my ears as I felt my heart stop then continue.

Looking up, I saw his familiar grin as his dyed hair danced until it fell around his head.

"I can handle this. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know this but it is my duty to protect you at all costs. We made that pledge when you were born; you are our princess." Satoru explained probably for the thousandth time.

Rolling my eyes, I raised my leg to land it on Mitsu's head, which would be easy.

"Aiko!"


	22. Chapter 21 Alone

Chapter 20 Alone

My name was echoed into the air as my leg came down as an axe kick to Mitsu's polished hair.

He dodged with my attention going to Kaido's figure as he stared at me with a worried look that told me he was in the worst possible place at the wrong time.

Turning my attention back to Mitsu, I glared a little as I ran up to him.

"So who's that? Let me guess a newbie that doesn't know anything." Mitsu guessed as he dodged my fist that was aimed for his nose.

A smirk played on my pale pink lips as my leg came up, kneeing him in the chin. The smirk came into a smile as he fell to the ground, a growl coming from his body. "Had enough yet?"

"Hell no you fucking bitch!" He yelled, jumping up and grabbing a hand gun, pointing it at me, "I'm far from done bitch. I'll fucking kill you and pray that you meet your shitty mother in hell."

My body – like any other person – froze up at the sight of a gun. Fear set in as I felt Death's breath on my neck as it waited for him to pull the trigger and end my life. As I stood there, my hands stayed into the fists that I was going to use.

"Damn it. Why the hell does he have to be smart and not dumb?" Satoru asked as he groaned from the predictament we were in.

"Get the hell off her bastard!" Kaido's voice entered my ears as I saw him throw himself onto the teen we hated, bringing him down. As he pinned Mitsu down to the dirty alley, he pushed the gun away to the point the barrel hit the fence. "I told you to get away from her but you wouldn't listen. Get the fuck away from my girl. If you touch her or harm her, I will come after you and kill you the same way you killed her."

My heart skipped a necessary beat as I stared at them. He risked his life and getting shot just to protect me from that bastard. For some reason, a warm smile graced my lips as I saw Satoru walk up to them, his dark purple hair swinging in his stride.

Pushing Kaido off Mitsu, he picked him up, his arms behind him in the painful way. "Looks like it back fired for you. Now for you to face punishment from your oyabun and your Hime."

"I'm not letting that happen so easy." He hissed, kicking or doing something to Satoru that caused him to let go of him. He ran out of sight as my member gasped in pain.

"Damn brat!" He yelled as he looked up, possibly glaring.

Walking up, I slammed his back for a job well done, causing him to fall to the ground. "Good work Satoru. Um, did he kick ya in the jewels?"

"What do you think princess? God fucking damn him." He cursed as he held himself, "The next time I see him I'm cutting his balls off and shoving them down his throat."

"Sorry just asking. Now are you alright Kaoru-kun?" I asked, turning my gaze onto the bandana wearing teen.

"Fine but what about you? Did he harm you?" He asked as he looked away, itching his chin.

"I'm fine but don't do that next time. He can spin pretty fast to shoot that gun."

"But-but he could hurt you fshuu. That kid could have raped you." He bursted out, glaring at me lightly as he showed he was angry at me.

"I don't think Satoru would let him do that. He's like a brother, we yakuza are like family. And I know how to defend myself, I took self defense for most of my life then learned from my family." I said, punching him in ths arm. "So what did your parents say?"

"Just saying that I shouldn't try to have sex or anything that would be sex period, so I got the birds and the bees talk. Lucky me fshuu. But they said you can stay as long as I sleep in Hazue's room with him. We don't exactly have spare rooms at the moment." He explained as a blush unconsciously came onto his face.

I smirked, taking in the cute appearance he had but pushed it off as Satoru got up.

"So your dating him? Does that mean he's going to be-"

Elbowing his ribs, I shut him up as I turned to glare at him. He knew full well not to discuss this in public – especially when the one I love is standing right in front of us.

"Does that mean he's going to be what? What are you keeping from me Aiko?" He asked as I looked away from him.

Grabbing a hold of Satoru's hand, I bit my lip to keep myself silent. I can't tell him or it would ruin everything. Letting go of his hand, I stood in front of Kaido and stared up at him. "I-I can't tell you or you would be sentence for life. This information would strain us and I don't want that to happen. I want to keep you innocent for as long as possible."

"Why? Does it have to deal with your clan? Just tell me Aiko, I can handle it."

"Yes, why don't you tell us Aiko? I'm sure he'll have to learn it sooner or later." His voice said as I stood there. Why did Dad have to show up at a time like this? Satoru must have called him while I was busy with Mitsu.

Looking up at Kaido, my eyes stung from the tears that I denied to cry. Leaning up, I kissed his lips and lingered there for as long as possible. "I'm sorry but I don't want you to share the stress of looking after the clan with me. I don't want you to be in that danger."

I started to walk away, to my father's figure so I could tell him where Mitsu ran off to. My wrist got a tug, causing me to spin around to see what attached to me to stop me. Kaido's hand gripped it as a fierceness danced in his eyes.

"What was that about?"

"I'm going to be the next oyabun, meaning I have to have a husband that would be there for me. That is my father's wishes. I don't want to expose you to the underground world that we live in to make a living. I care for you to much to let you experience the sin that I have already tainted my body with." I explained, letting the secret out.

"So that's all it is. Then I'll help you, protect you, and of course love you for the rest of our lives. I promise you this Aiko Ikeda." He whispered only to bring his soft lips onto my in a harsh kind of way that would bruise them.


	23. Chapter 22 My Secret

My secret was inspired by the song by Mizuno Saaya. The song belongs to her and it's the opening to Kaichou wa Maid Sama! Enjoy!

Chapter 21 My Secret

His words seemed to echo in my subconscious as I stood there. He was actually accepting me for whom I was and not pushing me away like I thought he would.

A smile came onto my lips as he continued to kiss them. I broke it with a jump, squeal, and fall as I lay on top of him, enjoying the precious news.

"I will help you out with the clan." He said, smiling in a way that I haven't seen him do before.

"Thank you Kaido-kun." I replied as I sat up, sitting on his stomach and looked up at my father.

"Let's go find him. We need to finish this long business and go back to being normal." Dad instructed then turned his attention to us, "I'm sorry but you won't be able to see her for now on. I'm sure Mitsu is on a train to another city to hide. We need to find him to get rid of the rat."

Turning my attention back to Kaido, shock was written on his face as he stared up at nothing. Biting my lip, I waved my hand in front of his face, only to see tears pour from his ebony eyes. He started to shake his head, mumbling something under his breath until it got louder. "This can't be happening. Your taking her away from me, why the hell are you doing that to me? I finally found my paradise and now your taking it away. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm wanting her to experience the things she's going to have to go through when she takes my place. Now come on Aiko." Dad ordered as he glared down at Kaoru with a harshness that I haven't seen him use.

Getting up from my spot, I walked to him, feeling my own tears fall as I turned to look back at him. Satoru, and Isamu was beside me as I felt a tug on me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Your not taking her away from me! Your not taking the only person that I care for like this! She is my princess, my love! Why the hell would you, people do this to me? Answer that! You know how much I care for her, you all experienced it at one time!" He yelled as he hugged me to his body, only to hiss out in pain.

"Kaido, Kaoru, you are menacing into someone else's business. She has no time to screw around." Isamu said in that cold, dark tone that he would use when he meant business.

Following my father, we left the city, the home that would still be under our name just in case we ever needed again.

Mother, what's going on? Why is he taking me away from the one that I loved? The one that knows our secret and isn't in the clan? My secret . . . is finally released into the air with his mind still on it probably.


	24. Chapter 23 Tracking

Chapter 22 Tracking

My eyes stared at what was before me. The street lights barely lighting the sidewalk before me.

We were in Okinawa, Isamu's hometown. For some reason he led us here. It was weird being in this city when my heart was still in Tokyo.

"Where the hell are ya bastard?" Yasushi hissed as he looked in every alley we passed carefully.

Silence engulfed us to the point I was about ready to scream from it all.

"Hey guys!" Yasushi yelled as he ran into an alley and holler some more.

My body tensed up as I got into a run, running until I skidded to a stop in the alley that Yasushi was in. My hands were ready to grab the handgun that Mari trained me to use. I stared down at the body that was before us, making a wicked, sadistic smile creep onto my lips at the success we received from Kami.

His brunette hair was shaggy not cleanly cut and gelled to the point most of it was pushed to one side. His blue eyes were opened with what looked to be shock and fear as he stared at nothing. His forehead wasn't like what it was at one time. This time there was a bullet hole in the middle of it. His hand rested in his lap as he still held the gun that he used to commit suicide with.

"Well that made it easy." I commented with a short smirk then turned to Isamu.

His gaze was distant, as if he was thinking about something. He was thinking about his mother. I just know it.

"Do you want-want to see her Isamu?" I asked, turning to the point I could look at his without hurting my neck since I slept on it wrong.

He nodded then turned to look at me with tear filled eyes. "Yes, let me Hime."

I nodded and followed him until he stopped at a house that had a white picket fence with flowers blooming around the pathway that was stone.

He was hesitant at first but he knocked on the beige colored door that stood out from the cream colored siding house.

A soft 'I'm coming' answered him as he stood with tension in his body.

Elbowing him, I made him glare at me. "Calm down. I know you haven't seen her in a long time but calm down."

He nodded then turned to the opening door that stood a greying woman with sapphire blue eyes with the brunette hair that he inherited from her.

"May I help you?" She asked as she looked at us.

"Mother I missed you deeply." He said, letting the tears finally escape their cage and fall freely.

My smile came onto my lips as he hugged her, making her recall who it was. I saw her own tears fall as she hugged him tighter.

"Isamu, I missed you. I-I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from him but he's gone. He left me. You can come home." She said, reassuring him.

"I found a family that took me in. You may disapprove but I'm in the yakuza now. Please forgive me but they protected me, helped me with everything that I've been through and if it wasn't for Aiko then maybe I wouldn't be standing here." He explained as he gasped for breaths that he needed.

"You helped him out. Thank you." She said, smiling as she welcomed us all in.


	25. Chapter 24 Five Years Later

Chapter 23 Five Years Later

My mind was stressed to the point I was ready to burst. After two years of tracking Mitsu, we found him, a gun shot to the head. He committed suicide from the evidence we found of the gun in his hands. We were pleased by it.

Once that business was over with, I returned to school at Rikkai, finishing school to head to college. It was a quick class of theater and law. After that, I just went on studying law just in case it came for use one day.

Sighing, my gaze trailed over to Isamu as he stared at Mai's bulging stomach. For some reason, he fell for her and married her after a month of dating. They still get into those fights but now it calmed down due to her expecting twins. From what I heard, they think they're having a boy and girl.

Yasushi, he's still getting tormented but only by Satoru since he was on that assignment. Other then that it's calmed down around here.

Father, he was still oyabun and loving it since I went through schooling.

Turning my gaze to what was outside the window, I knew I was ready to see that man again. He stayed on my thoughts all the time from when we left and continued. I knew that Seigaku beat Rikkai in a couple matches which I thought was funny.

"Hey Aiko, we're almost there!" Mari chimed as she popped out of nowhere and smiled.

I nodded, feeling my lips stretch into a smile at the news. Tokyo, here I come. Kaido, Kaoru . . . I'm coming back. Hopefully you didn't go to someone else.


	26. Chapter 25 Angel

Chapter 24 Angel

My thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the conductor of the train as he announced we were finally in Tokyo. As I got off the train with Mai, Mari, and Isamu following us, I walked on, away from the train and station. I had to find him.

The noise was in the background to me as I made my way to the tennis courts that Kachiro's father owned. It was quiet, besides the rackets hitting the balls and someone arguing with someone?

Running over, I stared at the still shaggy hair that was still its same ebony color. His back was to me as he faced the spiky haired, purple eyed Momoshiro Takeshi.

He stopped his argument with the one I was looking for, and waved. "Aiko! What happened to you?"

I smirked and walked in. "I had business and my Dad came back. We went back home and I went back to Rikkai." I called as I smacked his hand lightly.

"Ai-Aiko?" His words came out stuttering, making me smirk.

Running my hand through my auburn hair that had brunette spots, I looked at him with hunter green eyes. "Whom do you think it is Kaido? A ghost or an ex girlfriend?"

"He doesn't have any. He never dated anyone but you Aiko. He's been faithful." Momo pipped in as I smirked a little bit more.

Without any warning, he rushed to me and kissed my lips in a harsh way. "I missed you. I was so fucking worried over you. You- you about made me die."

"I'm sorry Kaido but I'm not running anymore. He's gone so we don't have to worry about anything. We can do anything we want."

"Good. I've planned a lot for us to do and one of those things is now." He said, confusing me as I stared at him with an arched eyebrow. He dropped down on one knee, his lips stretching into a smile as he pulled out a ring that had a diamond surrounded by two sapphire gems.

"What are you doing Kaido?" I asked, staring at him then turning to look at Momo who wasn't there.

"Will you marry me Aiko Ikeda? I will be there through thick and thin with you, even for your family business. I accept the terms that it's under and I will obey them as if I was born into the family." He asked, making my smirk turn into a smile.

"Of course its gonna be a yes!" I squeaked as I hugged him.

He pulled away, pulling the ring out of the black velvet box he had it in, putting it on my left ring finger.

Putting it up in the air, I stared at it, taking in the changes that were in my future.


	27. Chapter 26 Married

This chapter, it made it go to M! I'm sorry if you don't like M but marriage always brings sex in the honeymoon so please enjoy! You can skip it if you want, just advising ya.

Chapter 25 Married

After the wedding which took a month to plan since we had to tell both sides of the receiving end. That was fun since we made his mother faint from the news, it was weird. Father, he were nerves since he found out it was a traditional kimono wedding.

After the planning was over with, the big day came with what I guess Kaido having cold feet at the beginning from what Momo and Fuji told me.

Those two, Fuji's a lawyer while Momo's working at getting his medical degree.

After finding that out, the music began with the bride maids walking out with the flower girl and ring bearer following suit.

Then I followed out with him just staring like I was a new toy on Christmas. Smirking I felt my father's arm leave me and a peck on my cheek told me he loved me for whom I was.

After the vows and all the other stuff, we were united and the party began.

It was fun, especially Dad telling him the expectations he had of his new son-in-law. Isamu joined in on that fun which was weird in my eyes.

Afterwards, we disappeared to someplace that was quiet, it was away from the city.

Staring at him, he looked handsome with the tux that was cheap for his father's pocket. Smiling I walked up to him, stealing a kiss. That ended up with his hands pushing the kimono away from my body, letting it fall to the floor. He followed suit with his tux being peeled away from his body. Sucking in a breath, the cold air caused my body to act differently then it normally did when I was near him seven years ago.

"Aiko, I love you." He whispered into my ear as he took me, my first time.

Biting down on my lip, I tried to ignore the pain that came from it all. Closing my eyes, I tried to get my mind on things that could distract me from the pain of me giving myself to him.

"I-I love you too, Kaido." I replied, signaling him to go on and continue what we wanted for the longest time.

His lips trailed my shoulder to my neck, only to fall onto my lips. Staring up at him, I blinked to see him smile. "I'm glad I have someone to love, someone that understands me."

"I'm glad you waited for me."

"Of course." He grimaced as he continued through the intimate part of love, only to cum through it all.

Kaido, he was the first to fall asleep after making the marriage legal.


	28. Chapter 27 Epologue

Chapter 26 Epilogue

"Kaoru, get your son, he's stuck in the tree again!" I yelled from the door as I stared at our green eyed, sable haired son that decided to impress his sister by climbing a tree.

"Okay!" He yelled back as I smirked, the skirt fluttering as I walked down the stairs to go outside and watch the goof ball of a son that I have.

Turns out, when I became pregnant, I had triplets which were rare in both sides. And even rarer, all three surprisingly survived being born premature.

Smiling at him, I hugged our daughter, Sora who had my mother's name. Her red hair was put into a ponytail as her ebony eyes stared up at her brother.

"I told you Hiroshi, you were going to get stuck but you didn't listen to me." She hollered. Her answer was a tongue being stuck at her.

"Sora, go get Ran."

She ran and retrieved her black haired with one green eye and ebony eye sister.

"Nice work goof ball." She muttered and walked back inside.

Kaido walked around the corner with the ladder in tow as he shook his head.

"I think he got that from you Aiko." He muttered as he walked passed me.

Raising an eyebrow, I tripped him. "You sure about that because you just fell."

"That's because you tripped me! I challenge you to another tennis match!" He yelled as he glared at me, making my smile get a bit bigger.

"So you can lose again. I think you shouldn't have me go through lessons. You pain if I hurt your pride again." I said with a shrug, grabbing the ladder and putting it up for Hiroshi to climb down.

"Don't do that again Hiro? Next time, we might not be able to get you." I scolded as I hugged him. He was a wimp at times. He let his true feelings out unlike his father.

I also learned that Fuji was a pretty good damn lawyer, Momo was somewhat fit to be a doctor, Eiji and Oishi are animal rehabilitate animals, Taka-san he's running the family sushi, Tezuka, he's on Tv talking politics. Ryoma, he's in college working on his bachelors degree in science, Sadaharu he's a scientist now. Kaido, he's working with animals.


End file.
